


When Are You Gonna Sing For Me?

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Popstar, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Music teacher Blaine, Popstar Kurt, Secret Relationship, fanboy blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Kurt is one of the three members of wildly successful pop punk band One Three Hill. He is also forgetful as all get out and accidentally leaves his phone somewhere where a certain music teacher just happens to find it.ORThe pop star!Kurt/middle school music teacher!Blaine au that lives rent free in my brain
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Dani/Santana Lopez
Comments: 41
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Miss Having Sex But At Least I Don't Wanna Die by Waterparks!
> 
> Also, if you're reading this, my first ever Klaine fic (Is There a Twelve Step Just For You) was nominated for a favourite new fanfic and favourite cheerio!Klaine fic award on Tumblr (I was also nominated for fave new author fdjkls)!!! 
> 
> Thank you if you nominated me or have voted already! If you haven't voted and you read my fic and enjoyed it, please consider giving me (or anyone else you'd like) a quick vote right [here](https://s.surveyplanet.com/vpYIXsmoX-x)!

_**One Three Hill Releases Surprise Album 'Treasure Trove' to Record Breaking Numbers  
** _ _By Chandler Kiehl, 30th September 2020_

_The name 'One Three Hill' has been on the forefront of the music scene since the band's first album in 2015. Their debut single 'Underestimate Me' skyrocketed to number 1 in the pop punk charts, solidifying their place as frontrunners in the competitive and cutthroat music industry. The band's most recent album, 'Clueless', was released in 2018 to wildly positive reviews but since then, fans have been left wanting more. Well, the public was not disappointed._

_Just two days ago, all three band members tweeted the following:_

**_Dani Gonzalez ✓  
@OneThreeGonzalez  
_ ** _Y'all ready? @OneThreeHummel @OneThreeGilbert @OneThreeHillBand  
10:32pm _ · _Sep_ _28, 2020_ _from New York City, NY_

 **_ Kurt Hummel ✓  
@OneThreeHummel  
_ ** _It's been a while :) @OneThreeHillBand @OneThreeGilbert @OneThreeGonzalez  
10:39pm · Sep 28, 2020 from New York City, NY  
_

 **_ Elliott Gilbert ✓  
@OneThreeGilbert  
_ ** _ Surprise @OneThreeHillBand  
12:00am · Sep 29, 2020 from New York City, NY _

_ The band released their fifth studio album to the public at midnight on the 29th of September to record breaking numbers, breaking past 2 million streams in the first 24 hours alone. The album has sold over 1 million copies worldwide and I predict that it's all uphill from here. _

* * *

"Blaine, if I have to hear that damn song one more time, I'm gonna throw your phone out the window!" 

Blaine rolled his eyes but turned his music down anyway. "Which one?"

"All of them!" Sam walked into Blaine's room and leaned against his wall, raising his eyebrow. "You've been listening to that album nonstop since it came out." 

"So what?" he asked, pausing his music and _ignoring_ Sam's obnoxious cheer. "It's a good album!" 

"Mhm," Sam hummed, walking over to Blaine's bed and sitting down by the footboard. "Are you playing it 'cause it's good or are you playing it because you're in love with the pretty one?"

Blaine turned around in his desk chair. He could already feel the heat rushing to his face. "I-I... I'm not in _love_ with Kurt Hummel, that's absurd!" he sputtered. Sam smirked. "I just... I like his voice." _And his hair and his eyes and his face and--_

"The fact that I didn't have to specify which one I was talking about rests my case."

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer, staring at it defiantly. _Maybe if he ignored Sam, he'd go away._ "Did you need something?"

"What're you doing right now?" Sam asked, picking up one of Blaine's stress balls and throwing it back and forth between his hands. 

Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead as he looked down at his computer screen. He could feel the beginnings of a headache pounding against his skull like a cranky toddler. "Lesson plan for next Thursday," he said, "the dean just called me and told me our field trip to the NYU symphony's dress rehearsal was cancelled."

"Ouch."

Blaine winced. "I know... they were all looking forward to it too. Though I think a few of them just wanted to go so they wouldn't have to wear their uniforms," he said with a quiet chuckle. "Anyway, now I'm one lesson plan short and I have to think of something on the fly and--"

"Blaine, Thursday is still a week and a half away." Sam's voice took on that whiny quality that he only used when he really _really_ wanted something, "come to Callbacks with me. Sebastian might be there." Sam wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Well, now I _really_ don't wanna go," Blaine said, looking back at his computer screen. 

"Why? I thought you guys were bumping uglies or something." 

Blaine looked at Sam incredulously. "Please tell me you didn't just say 'bumping uglies'." Sam shrugged. "And besides, we... aren't. We aren't bumping anything. He's way too handsy." He remembered how Sebastian's hands had trailed just south his his belt buckle when they'd first met and shivered unpleasantly. "Why don't you just ask Tina and Mercedes?" 

"I did. They told me to ask you," Sam said, walking over to Blaine's desk and jostling his shoulders. "The three of us haven't seen you in _weeks_." 

Blaine felt guilt rising up his chest like bile and he sighed, shaking Sam's hands off. "That's not true, Sam, we literally live together." 

Sam frowned, resting his hip against the edge of Blaine's desk. "You know what I mean." 

Blaine sighed, looking at his unfinished lesson plan and nibbling on his lip. "I guess I have been a little busy since I started working at Park East." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see a slow grin beginning to spread on Sam's face. "Mhm, you have. Which is why you should come out with us and unwind." 

There was a moment of pensive silence between them before Blaine sighed and shut his computer, rubbing his eyes before giving Sam a small smile. "Okay. Let's go."

Blaine laughed as Sam let out a loud, triumphant _whoop_ and raced down the hall, yelling about getting ready. He couldn't help the excited smile that grew on his own face as he walked over to his closet. He was going to have _fun,_ damn it.

* * *

Kurt had always liked champagne. Ever since his first sip, he'd loved the way the bubbles pleasantly travelled down his throat, making his nose tingle pleasantly with the feeling of celebration and _class_. 

Which was why he was on his third flute of the night. 

They were at Dani and Santana's apartment, celebrating the release of _Treasure Trove_ the way they celebrated all their previous album releases. With champagne and cheap, greasy pizza. Kurt was halfway through his second slice, chewing thoughtfully on the cheese as he listened into Rachel and Dani's conversation about how musical theatre has influenced the pop world and vice versa. Well, Rachel was having a conversation. Dani was just sitting there, a smile on her face that told Kurt she had _no_ idea what Rachel was talking about. 

"What're you thinking about, boy wonder?" 

Kurt looked up, budging up the couch a little bit as he made space for Santana. "Nothing. The album," he said, placing the pizza slice on his plate and resting it gingerly on the arm of the couch. "Do you think this is how Taylor Swift celebrates her album releases, too?" 

Santana snorted, leaning her head against Kurt's shoulder. "Yeah. I definitely think ten-time Grammy Award winner Taylor Swift celebrates releasing an album by drinking $20 champagne and watching the Real Housewives of Atlanta." 

Kurt chuckled. He could feel the alcohol from the champagne rattling around gently in his head, making his movements sluggish. He wasn't drunk but he was well on his way. "We should do something." 

"Oh, yeah?" Santana asked. That seemed to catch everyone else's attention. "What do you wanna do?"

Kurt hummed as he wiped his fingers clean on a sheet of paper towel. "Let's go somewhere." 

"We could go to that club on Johnson," Dani suggested, "I just bought a pair of boots that I've been dying to dance in." Santana hummed appreciatively, throwing her girlfriend a wink.

Kurt shook his head. "No, not a club... that's too predictable." A delighted grin crossed Kurt's face and he sat up perhaps a little bit too quickly. "We should go to Callbacks!"

Wrinkled noses and confused looks were exchanged between the four. "Callbacks? Why would we go there?" Elliott asked, taking a seat on the arm of the couch that wasn't occupied by Kurt's long forgotten pizza slice. "We haven't been in years."

"Exactly," Kurt said, standing up and throwing his soiled paper towel into the bin. "No one will be expecting to see us there since it's kind of a dive and it's a student hang out. Plus, it's where we got started, you know?"

"Sap," Santana said, balling up a paper towel and throwing it at Kurt playfully. Kurt batted it away with an eye roll. "What do you think, guys? Callbacks?"

They all agreed and Kurt grinned. "This is gonna be great!"

* * *

Callbacks was bustling with life when Blaine and Sam entered. They spotted Tina and Mercedes at a table by the stage and walked over. Blaine felt warmth bloom in his chest when both Tina and Mercedes squealed, enveloping him into tight hugs before he could sit down. 

"I was beginning to think they locked you in that school at night and wouldn't let you out," Mercedes said, hugging him tightly before passing him over to Tina who did the same. "It's been way too long."

Blaine sighed into their embraces and sat down, shrugging bashfully. "I've been really busy, that's all. I just started at Park East and I don't wanna screw anything up," he said, digging into his pocket for his wallet. "Anyone want a drink? It's on me since I've missed out on so much." 

"Ever so generous, Blainey," Tina said with a grin, "I'll have a martini, please. And once you're back, we _have_ to talk about _Treasure Trove._ " 

Sam groaned, throwing his head back dramatically. "No, _please_ , he's been listening to it all. Day." 

Blaine rolled his eyes, nudging Sam so hard he almost fell off of his stool before collecting his and Mercedes' drink orders and walking to the bar. He leaned up against the bar and flagged down the bartender, smiling politely when he held up a finger and told him he'd be with him in a minute. As he waited, Blaine took his phone out of his pocket, scrolling idly through Twitter. He was about to pocket his phone when he felt a solid body bump into his back, pushing him forward into the wooden surface of the bar. He turned around to apologise, only to be met by a fierce looking woman with her arms crossed and a shorter woman standing next to her. 

"Watch it, Tiny," she said before walking down to the other end of the bar where the bartender was. 

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "You bumped into me, but okay," he mumbled to himself. Who knew ordering a drink could be so dangerous?

* * *

Rachel and Santana returned to the table they'd chosen -- in the back of the bar away from any bright lights -- with a multiple drinks in hand. 

"What took you guys so long?" Elliott asked, grabbing one of the beer bottles from Santana and taking a swig. 

"There were a lot of people at the bar," Rachel said, sliding into the booth next to Kurt and taking a sip of her ginger ale. "Santana accosted a poor man."

"I did not accost him," Santana said, wrapping an arm around Dani as she sat down. "He was in my way." 

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't find it in himself to be genuinely upset. The champagne from earlier coupled with his appletini were making him feel like he was walking on hair. Not to mention, the success of their album. "Can we make a toast?" 

"You say something, Kurt," Dani said, resting her chin on her palm. "You're the reason why we're here." 

Kurt smiled at her and raised his glass. "To... the album!" he said, swaying only _slightly_ in his chair, "and to you guys. For being the best friends a guy could ask for." 

They cheersed, glasses clinking and liquid spilling onto the table.

* * *

"I didn't say you were _wrong_ , I just said that I liked this album less than _Bittersweet_ ," Tina said, laughing at the offended look on Blaine's face. 

"I don't think we listened to the same album if that's your opinion," Blaine said, taking a sip of his club soda. "You know I think all of One Three Hill's albums are genius, but _Treasure Trove_ felt so much more... special!" 

"You're just saying that 'cause your favourite co-wrote all the songs." Mercedes looked up from her phone when three pairs of eyes turned to look at her with surprise. "What? You expect me to live with Tina Cohen-Chang and _not_ develop an opinion?" 

Sam sighed. "That's how it is living with Blaine." Mercedes laughed and they clinked their glasses, sharing a look as Tina and Blaine continued their heated discussion.

"My opinion has nothing to do with Kurt's lyrical genius, it has everything to do with the composition of the album, that's all." Blaine pouted as he lifted his glass to his lips, wrinkling his nose. "You're all reminding me why I haven't come out in so long."

"Blainey, it's okay that you have a crush on Kurt Hummel," Tina said, placing a hand on Blaine's arm and patting it gently. "It's normal! Lord knows what I'd do if I were alone in a room with Elliott Gilbert." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at her. 

"Tina, he's gay."

Tina shrugged and drank her martini, finishing it off in lieu of answering. Blaine chuckled at her and checked his watch. "Mm... I should probably head out soon," Blaine murmured, "I've got a staff meeting tomorrow morning." 

"You _just_ got here," Sam said, nudging his shoulder gently. "And you're not even drinking." 

Blaine sighed and stared into his half-full glass. It wasn't _that_ late, truly. "I guess I can stay for one more drink." 

Sam grinned and wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders happily. "Nice! But if you're staying, can we change the subject to something else? _Please_?" 

* * *

Kurt stared into his empty martini glass and sighed. He knew he definitely didn't need another one. He could tell by the way the multicoloured fairy lights in the room were all blurring slightly, but he hadn't realised just how much he drank until now. He poked Elliott's shoulder gently, trying to get his attention. "Elliott."

Elliott laughed and turned towards Kurt, raising his eyebrows. "Yes, drunky?" 

Kurt pouted. "Come to the bathroom with me," he said, batting his eyelashes. "I think... I might be a little too drunk to go alone." 

Elliott rolled his eyes but slid out of the booth regardless, wrapping a firm arm around Kurt's shoulder as he guided him to the bathroom, leaving the girls alone to talk amongst themselves. "Are you having fun?" he asked, keeping his head bowed slightly as they walked through the bar. The last thing he needed was to be recognised in the middle of escorting his drunk friend/bandmate to the restroom. 

Kurt nodded, his head waggling exaggeratedly as he did so. "We should come here all the time," Kurt said wistfully, "it's so much better than all those fancy music parties we have to go to where the drinks are $30 each." 

Elliott shrugged. "When you're right, you're right." 

They reached the bathroom and Elliott escorted Kurt to one of the stalls, standing dutifully outside and crossing his arms as he waited. Once Kurt was done and his hands were washed, he waved Elliott over, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Come take a selfie with me!" 

Elliott raised his eyebrows but walked towards Kurt anyway. "A bathroom mirror selfie, Kurt? Are we 19 and in a sorority?" 

Nevertheless, he looked into the mirror and grinned as Kurt drunkenly took the picture. He looked down at it and smiled. It was a _little_ blurry but the smiles on their faces made it perfect. "Okay, we can go--"

Just as Kurt was about to suggest they return to their table, two young women bounded into the bathroom, clinging to each other. Kurt backed up, suddenly feeling _very_ sober. He barely registered the sound of his phone dropping into the sink. 

"I knew it! Cassey, I _told_ you it was them!" One of the girls said, gripping her friend's wrist tightly. The other girl -- Cassey, apparently -- let out a gasp. 

Elliott looked over at Kurt and inched the tiniest bit closer to him, mustering up a cool smile as he turned to face the two girls. "Um... I think you might have to wrong bathroom," he said lightly, "the ladies room is down the hall."

Neither girl acknowledged his comment. 

"We've been fans of One Three Hill for two years," Cassey said, rushing towards Elliott and Kurt. She apparently didn't notice the way Kurt had practically flattened himself against the tiled bathroom wall. "Can we _please_ get a picture with you?" Her friend nodded enthusiastically from a few steps behind her. 

Kurt was finding it hard to breathe as the girls got closer to him. He _knew_ they were harmless but he found himself breaking out into a cold sweat regardless. Thankfully, Elliott seemed to notice his dilemma. 

"I'm sorry, girls," he said, shrugging sadly. "We were just about to leave. We totally appreciate your support, though." Before either of them could protest, Elliott gently took Kurt's arm and led him out of the bathroom quickly. They got back to their table and Kurt shakily sat down, rubbing at his temples. He could feel the alcohol turning in his stomach. 

"Are you guys okay?" Dani asked, eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Did Kurt puke?"

Elliott sighed. "No, just... some girls saw us go into the bathroom and followed us," he said quietly, "fans." 

Dani shut her mouth and nodded before turning to Kurt. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and opened his eyes, smiling weakly as he tried to get his heart rate to go down. "I'm fine, I just... I _really_ wanna go home." 

Dani nodded and the five of them exited their booth quietly. Santana wrapped a protective arm around Kurt as they exited the bar, keeping an eye out for anyone else who might've been watching them. 

_So much for a celebration_ , Kurt thought bitterly as they walked out into the cool, Autumn air. 

They piled into their separate taxis, Elliott riding with Kurt since their apartments were a short walk from each others. _Just_ as Kurt was beginning to relax into the car seat, he shot up, all the blood suddenly rushing to his head. Elliott looked at him curiously. 

"What?" he asked, "do you feel sick?"

"No," Kurt said, leaning forward and groaning as he felt his pockets. He slumped forward and hid his face in his hands. "I left my phone at the bar."

* * *

Blaine downed the last of his second club soda and stood up from his stool. Tina turned to him and pouted. 

"Leaving already?" 

Blaine smiled apologetically. "I'm just gonna hit the bathroom before I leave. Can you watch my bag?" 

When Tina nodded, he walked away from the table and towards the mens bathroom. As he approached he saw two girls pushing open the bathroom door, phones in hand and dejected expressions on their faces. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the sign on the door that said _'mens'_ before shrugging and entering. As he finished his business and walked toward the sink, his eyes zeroed in on a black phone in one of the basins. He stared at it as he washed his hands, as if worrying that it would disappear if he looked away. 

When his hands were finally dry, Blaine picked up the phone, turning it around in his hands. He wondered briefly if it belonged to one of the girls he'd seen exiting the bathroom but remembered they were both holding theirs. He turned the phone on and smiled at the lock screen. On it was a picture of a kind looking man in a flannel shirt and baseball cap, his arms outstretched and both hands in the thumbs up position. He was standing in front of the statue of liberty, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Blaine supposed this was the person the phone belonged to. 

He exited the bathroom and began walking to the bar when the phone suddenly began to vibrate in his hand, the caller ID displaying an _Elliott G._ He paused, just paces away from the bar, and hesitated before pressing the green _accept_ button and holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he said tentatively, leaning against a wall next to the bar. 

"Oh, thank god." The voice on the other end sounded breathless and slightly higher pitched. "Hi, is this... do you have my phone?" The voice sounded familiar, though Blaine couldn't place where he'd heard it.

"Um... yes, I think so," he replied, scratching the back of his neck. "I found it in the bathroom at a bar called Callbacks. Does that sound familiar?"

"Yes!" The voice went quiet. Blaine could hear mumbling in the background before the man came back. "That's my phone. Would you be able to hold onto it for me? I can come back and get it in like... a half hour?" 

Blaine glanced at his watch, biting his lip. It was already 11:30 and Blaine had to be up at 6 latest to get to work. "I-I'm really sorry, I kind of... I have school in the morning and I was just about to leave." 

"You're a student?" The man on the other end's voice was tinged with surprise. Blaine chuckled. 

"No, I'm a teacher at..." ...Maybe it wasn't wise to give a complete stranger his exact place of work. "...a school in Manhattan. But I'd be happy to meet up with you tomorrow and return your phone."

There was a pause and for a second, Blaine wondered if the man had hung up. He pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced at it, seeing that he was still there. "Hello?"

"I... can we meet somewhere sort of... discrete?" the man asked. 

"...I beg your pardon?" 

"I promise I'm not a crazy person or a murderer or anything," the man said. He sounded tired. Blaine's heart went out to him. "I just don't really... I get really nervous around super public places. Like I'm not gonna wanna meet you in the middle of Times Square." The man chuckled nervously and Blaine found himself liking the sound.

"I... sure. There's a park near my school that we can meet at. 30 Thomson ave, is that discrete enough?" 

Another pause. Then, Blaine heard a quiet sigh and the man started speaking again. "That's perfect, thank you. Let me give you my friend's number and she'll text you tomorrow about the details."

Blaine noted down the number in his own phone before hanging up and sliding the stranger's phone into his pocket, his hand hovering over the opening as though he were scared the phone would hop out on its own.

"That was a long pee break," Sam said, raising his eyebrows. "You okay?"

Blaine grabbed his bag and slid it onto his shoulder, nodding at Sam. "Yeah, I'm good. Found a stranger's phone in the bathroom and he called and wanted to see if I could give it back to him tomorrow." He looked at Sam expectantly and nodded towards the door. "You coming?" 

Even in the darkened lights, Blaine could see a slight blush begin to spread across Sam's cheeks. "I'm actually gonna... I'm gonna stay at Mercedes' tonight if that's cool." 

Blaine smirked, locking eyes with Tina who rolled her eyes and mimed putting her headphones on. "Yeah, dude, that's chill. I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged his friends goodbye and made his way, the weight of the unfamiliar phone in his pocket leaving a strange imprint on his evening.

* * *

Blaine had been texting the mystery phone owner's friend (who'd introduced herself as Rachel) all throughout the school day, arranging a meet up between him, Rachel, and the phone owner. He didn't have a class during his final period so he left early, smiling politely at the school receptionist before pushing open the glass double doors and beginning the short walk to the park. 

It was pretty desolate. There were a few moms with strollers taking leisurely strolls and admiring the way the trees were just beginning to change colour. Blaine thought he saw a few teenagers hanging around the playground and he narrowed his eyes. Surely, they should've been in school at 2:30pm on a Tuesday afternoon. The inner educator in Blaine wanted to walk over there and ask why they weren't in school... but the rational person knew that he, an adult man, shouldn't be talking to teenagers alone in the park. 

Just as he was about to take his phone out and text Rachel to ask where they were, he heard a voice a few yards ahead calling his name.

"Blaine!" 

He looked up and squinted in the afternoon sunlight, seeing a short woman and a taller man walking towards him. The woman was in a light sweater and a pair of _very_ short dress shorts, while her companion beside her was in a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie. Even from a distance, however, Blaine could tell that his hoodie was probably more expensive than anything he owned. As they walked closer to him and felt his jaw drop to the floor. He could recognise that hair from a mile away. He tried to regain his composure as Rachel and Kurt _fucking_ Hummel walked over to him. If his hands began to shake, that was no one's business but his own. 

They reached him and Blaine looked at Kurt, blinking slowly. "You're... Kurt Hummel." 

Kurt smiled. Blaine wondered if he was imagining the way Kurt clenched his jaw. "Guilty as charged," he said. As soon as he opened his mouth, Blaine wanted to hit himself over the head. _How hadn't he recognised that voice?_ "Can I... have my phone back, please?"

"Oh!" Blaine fumbled around in his satchel and found it, carefully handing it to Kurt. "I... sorry I couldn't get it back to you last night." 

"It's no problem," Kurt said, looking up at him with a smile. The tension in his posture softened and Blaine couldn't help but smile right back. "Thank you so much for actually giving it back and not, like... selling it or something." 

"Oh, I would never," Blaine said, placing a hand on his chest. "A Dalton boy is never dishonest." _Good going, Blaine, quoting your high school? He's gonna think you're a total loser._

"Dalton, huh?" Kurt asked softly, "as in... Dalton Academy?" 

_Or maybe not._ "Um... yeah, in Ohio." Blaine bit his lip, trying to hold back a fanboy-esque squeal. Was he really having a conversation with Kurt Hummel? "I went there." 

"What a coincidence," Kurt said, his smile growing. "I almost transferred there in my junior year." 

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow... that's one hell of a coincidence," he said quietly, scratching the back of his neck shyly. He momentarily allowed himself to picture a world in which he and Kurt had met in high school, a silly smile growing on his face at the thought. 

As the both of them fell silent, they seemed to remember that they weren't alone. Blaine turned to Rachel and smiled at her guiltily. "And you must be the Rachel I've been texting," he said, holding out a hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you." 

Rachel smirked and shook his hand, looking between the two of them curiously. "Likewise," she said, smiling politely. She turned to Kurt then, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "As nice as this is... maybe we could take Blaine out for lunch? As a thank you for not stealing a celebrity's phone." 

"Well, to be fair, I didn't know it belonged to a celebrity--"

"--there's a _very_ cute cafe just around the corner from here," Rachel said, effectively cutting him off. "And it's such a beautiful day, too. The three of us could dine al fresco!" 

"I wouldn't wanna put you guys out or anything," Blaine said, though his brain was screaming _yes, yes, YES_ over and over again. "I'm sure you're both very busy."

"No, not really," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows like he'd surprised himself by speaking. He smiled at Blaine. "I'm a little hungry myself. If you're free, we'd love to have you." 

Blaine bit his lip, trying desperately to tamp down his eager smile. He wasn't sure how well it was working. "I... I would love to." 

"Perfect!" Then, Rachel pulled her phone out of her pocket, frowning dramatically and sighing. "Oh, darn..." 

"Rachel..." Kurt said quietly, a warning tone lingering at the bottom of his register. Rachel simply turned to him and smiled innocently. 

"It turns out that I have to... leave. Right now," she said, patting Kurt's cheek and nodding at Blaine. "It was very, _very_ nice meeting you, Blaine. I'm sure we'll meet again soon." Blaine watched as she turned to Kurt and threw him a wink before dashing off towards the park exit. Kurt stared after her helplessly. 

"Um..." Blaine said, watching as Kurt stared off into the distance. "Would you still like to get lunch? I understand if you don't want to." Kurt sighed and turned back to Blaine. 

"Why not?" he said, smiling. "As long as you promise not to murder me." 

Blaine laughed, looking down at the grass and shaking his head. "I think murder is also against the Dalton code of conduct so... you're safe." 

Kurt chuckled at his (decidedly unfunny) joke and Blaine felt like he could jump six feet high. 

"Shall we?"

* * *

They were seated at a lovely table outside a small cafe that Blaine had never been to before. There was still a tiny part of Blaine's brain that was slapping him repeatedly, telling him to wake up from this _extremely realistic and elaborate dream, because there was no way he was really sitting across from Kurt Hummel._

He tried to remain calm, though. He snuck a glance at Kurt as he perused the menu, smiling at the way Kurt bit his lip as he tried to decide between a sandwich or a wrap. 

"Um... if you'd like..." Kurt looked up as Blaine started speaking, "you could get the sandwich and I could get the wrap. We could share." 

Kurt smiled at him, putting his menu down. "Smart," he said with a chuckle, "I can see why you're a teacher." 

He shrugged. "Oh, yeah. Being able to make executive choices about lunch was a hiring requirement at the school I teach at." Kurt laughed again, a sound that sent pleasant shudders up Blaine's spine.

They placed their orders with the waitress and settled into silence. Blaine fiddled with the napkin on his lap. What was one supposed to talk about when at lunch with a Grammy nominated pop star?

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked suddenly. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Of course."

Blaine hesitated, chewing on his words slowly. "You're usually so... I mean in pictures and stuff, from what I've seen, you don't normally dress so..." This was going downhill _fast_.

Thankfully, Kurt laughed. "Casual?" he wrinkled his nose and tugged on one of his hoodie strings. "Just... consider me incognito. This is how I dress if I want to avoid being, um... recognised."

Blaine made a quiet sound of acknowledgement and nodded, taking a sip of water simply so he would have something to do with his hands.

"So, Blaine," Kurt said, tapping his fingernail against his water glass. "Tell me about yourself." 

Blaine blanched, swallowing his water quickly. _You're a grammy nominated pop star and you want to talk about_ my _life?_ "Well, um... I'm a music teacher at Park East Middle School," he said slowly, plucking at a loose thread on his napkin. Kurt hummed.

"Did you always wanna be a teacher?" 

He smiled poignantly. "Not always. When I was in high school I actually wanted to be a performer," he said, gesturing towards Kurt with his hand. "But when I was in college, I was volunteering at a Middle School, just helping out a friend of mine, and I really loved it. And teaching is like performing in a way. You have an audience every day that has to listen to what you're saying and-and maybe you can't get through to all of them but... it can still be life changing." Blaine let out a quiet breath. He could feel a blush beginning to rise on his face as he calmed himself down. Sam often told him he could get carried away when talking about teaching. 

When Blaine looked back up sheepishly, he saw Kurt smiling at him, eyes sparkling with an unknown emotion Blaine couldn't place. 

"You remind me of my brother," Kurt said quietly, taking a small sip of water. "He was... he was a teacher, too." 

The use of past tense in Kurt's sentence didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. He glanced at Kurt's hand on the table and hesitated before reaching over and patting it gently. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, _anything,_ but he was interrupted by their waitress who came over with plates piled high with food. He took his hand off of Kurt's and distracted himself by popping a french fry into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. 

The rest of their lunch flew by with thankfully less heavy topics. They discussed Blaine's job some more. Kurt chuckled along gleefully as Blaine jovially regaled him with stories of his most interesting students. Then they moved onto family (Kurt told Blaine that his father was the kind looking man on his lock screen and Blaine could easily see the resemblance).

Kurt was in the middle of telling Blaine the story of his 'straight phase' when a man approached them. Blaine glanced at Kurt. He thought he saw Kurt's shoulders tense as the man walked up to their table. 

"Hi, are you... are you Kurt Hummel?" the man asked, "my friends and I were sitting over there and we just couldn't tell."

"I am, yes," he said. Blaine looked at his hands which were gently scratching at the table cloth. The man grinned. 

"Awesome. Could I get a picture with you? My cousin is a _huge_ fan, she won't believe I met you." 

Kurt smiled, though it was tight at the edges. "I-I'm really sorry, I'm with a friend right now and I don't..." Kurt swallowed and looked at Blaine briefly, "I-I'd be happy to sign something?" 

Blaine watched as the man fumbled around in his pockets and produced a crumpled up church pamphlet, thrusting it towards Kurt. Kurt signed it quickly and handed it back to the boy, smiling and giving him a little wave. As the stranger walked back to his own table, Kurt let out a quiet breath, grabbing his fork and stabbing a french fry. 

"Is everything okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt looked up at Blaine and tried to smile. It looked more like a grimace. 

"I just... being recognised in public makes me kind of... nervous," Kurt said softly, "I-I love meeting fans in a controlled environment, but when I'm out it just feels really..."

"Exposing?" Blaine finished quietly, pushing the remaining fries around his plate halfheartedly. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry. 

Kurt nodded and sighed, taking another sip of water. "When..." Kurt grit his teeth, "when our first album came out, being recognised was _amazing_. It was like all the work I'd put into the world was finally, _finally_ paying off."

He hesitated, staring off into the distance. "And then during the encore at one of our first concerts after all the excitement and hype, I was walking at the edge of the stage and, you know, interacting with the audience and all of a sudden, someone just grabbed my forearm and _tugged_." 

Blaine winced at the image. "That must've hurt."

Kurt scoffed. "It more than hurt," he said dryly, "I tumbled off the stage and onto one of the security guards. The stage wasn't too high, only about six feet but I landed on my wrist and broke it." 

"Oh, my God, Kurt," Blaine said quietly. Kurt was rubbing his left wrist, almost as if nursing a phantom pain. "I'm so sorry, that's awful."

"Mmm," he hummed, "that's when I kind of realised, I don't really _know_ these fans. I'm sure most of them are normal people who wouldn't pull someone off of a six foot high platform, but there's just no way of knowing." 

Heat slowly began rising up the back of Blaine's neck shamefully as he listened to Kurt. He never would've done _anything_ like that, but hearing Kurt's experience made Blaine feel guilty all the same. 

"It kind of..." Kurt laughed, though there was no humour behind it. "It kind of reminded me of being bullied back in high school. The intentions are different but the behaviour is just right of centre. Maybe I should just get over it. I signed up for this, anyway."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What? No!" he winced at the unexpected volume his voice rose to, "it is absolutely not your fault that some people don't understand boundaries. Celebrity or not, you're a human being first, Kurt. You matter. Your _feelings_ matter." 

Kurt's lips quirked up slightly at that, a hint of a genuine smile playing on his lips. Blaine counted that as a success.

"You sound just like my dad," Kurt said, sighing softly. He looked at Blaine, his eyes slightly narrowed. His inquisitive gaze made Blaine feel like he was being surveyed. "You're an interesting guy, Blaine."

Blaine blushed, laughing bashfully. "I-I'm really not," he said. He briefly wondered if Kurt would be able to see how fast his heart was beating. 

As soon as they knew it, their plates were empty and the bill had arrived. Blaine reached for it but Kurt was faster, sliding a card into the little leather wallet and handing it off to the waitress with a mischievous smile. "I can't exactly thank you for doing me a favour if you pay, can I?" 

They got up to leave, Blaine taking slightly longer than usual to fold his napkin and place it on his chair before they walked out of the cafe together. They weren't touching, but their shoulders were a hairs breadth away from each other. Their proximity was still close enough to send a thrilling chill down Blaine's spine.

"Listen, Blaine..." Blaine turned to face Kurt, smiling kindly as he prepared himself for disappointment. _This was nice while it lasted._ "I really enjoyed talking to you." 

"Oh, that's... that's not what I thought you were going to say," Blaine replied, "but I had a nice time as well." 

Kurt bit his lip and looked around him before holding out a hand. "Give me your phone." 

Blaine paused before reaching into his back pocket and unlocking his phone before handing it to Kurt. He watched, practically holding his breath as Kurt punched a few numbers and a name into his phone before handing it back. He looked down at his phone screen and grinned. There, right in front of him, was _Kurt Hummel's phone number!_

"I'm trusting you with my personal number." Kurt bit his lip and stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets. "I _can_ trust you, right?" 

Blaine's eyes widened. "Yes, of course! I-I won't show this to anyone, not even my roommate. And he's seen _everything_ of mine." Blaine shut his mouth tight as soon as the words fell out. He sighed and smiled, tucking his phone back into his pocket. "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head gently. He hesitated before gently touching Blaine's forearm, squeezing it lightly, just once, before giving him a little wave and walking away. 

As Blaine watched Kurt walk off, he could still feel the imprint of his hand on his arm. He grinned to himself and put his hands in his pockets as he began his commute home, replaying the last few hours in his mind over and over again as he did.

Neither of them had noticed the man across the street holding a camera, snapping pictures of them covertly as they focused on one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little note before reading! the date stamps are important :D 
> 
> okay that's it xx thanks to everyone who's read the first chapter and enjoyed! and for everyone who's voted in the klaine fic awards which you can still do if u haven't already!

_**One Three Hill's Kurt Hummel Spotted Getting Cozy With Mystery Man at Cafe in Manhattan  
** _ _October 6th 2020 · By Adam Crawford_

_[image]_

_One week ago, world-renowned pop punk band One Three Hill released their fifth studio album 'Treasure Trove' to the world. But could there be something other than a possible Grammy nomination in frontman Kurt Hummel's future?_

_Unlike his bandmate Dani Gonzalez who is very public about her relationship with One Three Hill's publicist Santana Lopez, we have never been graced with an inside view on Hummel's love life, despite rumours that he and fellow bandmate Elliott Gilbert have been in a relationship since the band's conception. But could these photos be the answer to all the speculation?_

_Hummel was seen canoodling with a mystery man at a cafe in New York City, where Hummel resides. The couple were even seen sharing food and talking close! How adorable. Not much is known about the man Hummel was dining with, other than the fact that he looked very smitten while talking with Hummel._

_Does anyone else smell the love in the air?_

**_Comments_ _· 124_**

**_onethreeleigh_ ** _how about instead of talking about kurt's love life, u talk about how the band has 4 grammy noms and is probably gonna get a 5th this season??? does this article even count as journalism_

 **_bcheng043_ ** _omg wait why is the guy he's with lowkey cute tho_

 **_hummelsbutt_ ** _NO FUCKING WAY FJDSKLSLK THE MAN W KURT IS MY FUCKING MUSIC TEACHER  
Reply to @ **hummelsbutt** from **@danikurtelliott** MR. ANDERSON???????? HELLO???_

* * *

_5 days ago_

Kurt got out of the cab and stormed into Rachel's apartment, opening the door that he _knew_ was unlocked. He walked in and toed off his shoes angrily, walking into the living room and raising his eyebrows when he saw Elliott already sat on Rachel's couch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "more importantly, where's Little Miss Matchmaker?"

Elliott rolled his eyes, though a smile grew on his face regardless. "Rachel invited me over to make food and watch The Politician," he said, putting down the magazine he was reading and sitting up comfortably. "We didn't invite you because you're not caught up and we didn't wanna spoil it for you. She forgot to buy zucchini so she ran to the bodega two blocks away." 

Kurt hummed in acknowledgement and sat down on the couch next to Elliott, tapping his feet against the rug. Elliott looked down at the rug and raised his eyebrows. 

"You okay, Happy Feet?" he asked. 

Kurt let out a slow breath and crossed his arms, leaning back and looking up at Rachel's ceiling. "No." That didn't feel right. "Yes." That didn't feel quite right either. "I don't know," he settled on with a sigh, nibbling on his thumbnail as he tried to count the cracks on Rachel's ceiling. "We met up with the guy who found my phone today." 

"Mhm, Rachel told me," Elliott said, poking at Kurt's knee with one socked foot. "How did it go? He didn't _try_ anything, right?"

Kurt looked at Elliott and shook his head vehemently. "No! No, of course not," he said quickly. The force with which he replied startled him. Kurt briefly wondered why he'd suddenly gotten so defensive. "I just... Rachel suggested that we all go out for lunch to thank Blaine for returning my phone."

"Blaine, huh?" 

Even though he wasn't looking, Kurt could practically hear the smirk growing on Elliott's face. "Blaine," he said quietly, the name leaving a strange -- although not unpleasant -- taste on his tongue. "Rachel abandoned us so we had lunch. Just the two of us." Kurt paused, worrying his lip between his teeth. "It was... really nice." 

"Nice?" Elliott asked, leaning toward Kurt. "Nice how?"

"Like... unexpectedly nice," Kurt said, remembering the way Blaine's hand had so gently covered his for a brief moment. He could still feel a slight warm tingle on his knuckles. "I gave him my number." 

Elliott grinned, grabbing Kurt's shoulder and squeezing gently. "That's awesome!" his smile faltered when Kurt didn't return the gesture. "So...? That's a good thing right?"

"I don't know, is it?" Kurt asked, standing up and wiping his hands -- when did his hands start sweating? -- on his his pants as he paced back and forth. "I-I barely know him. What if I made a bad judgement call? What if he sells my number to the press or leaks it on social media?" 

Elliott sighed and sat forward in his chair. "Kurt, you have the best instincts of anyone I know," he said calmly, "you met him, you talked to him, and you trusted him. It's not like you just handed your number to the first cute guy you saw. Now, can you stop pacing? You're gonna induce vertigo." 

A small smile played at the edges of Kurt's lips. "How did you know he was cute?" 

Elliott wiggled his eyebrows. "You wouldn't be freaking out over a guy if he wasn't gorgeous," he said with a shrug, "why did you give him your number in the first place?"

Kurt fell silent, his mind occupied with thoughts of those bright hazel eyes and that smooth voice telling him that he _mattered_. Blaine had made him feel so... safe. "He listened to me," he said finally, the admission was quiet, like it had been a reflex more than a thought. "He didn't judge me or try to _get_ anything out of me." He felt like he could _trust_ Blaine for God knows what reason. He turned to Elliott who was rubbing his lower lip pensively, as if he were wrapping his head around each individual word.

"Well," Elliott said finally, "you don't have to commit to anything with this guy, Blaine, unless you _really_ want to. You gave him your number, sure, but if he texts or calls, it's ultimately your decision if you wanna pick up or not." A smile grew on Elliott's face as he observed the dreamy look in Kurt's eyes. "Do you want him to call?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I think I do."

* * *

Blaine got home that afternoon, practically floating on air. He immediately walked to his room, shutting the door tight behind him and flopping onto his bed like a smitten teenager, his feet in the air swinging behind him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared down at the brand new contact nestled amongst two other _H_ surnames in his phone. He couldn't help the bright grin that began to spread.

Kurt Hummel had given _Blaine_ his number. That had to have meant something, right?

He tentatively pressed 'new message, watching as an empty text thread popped up. Somehow the blinking cursor and empty message box seemed more intimidating to Blaine than actually speaking to Kurt in person. How was one supposed to start a conversation with a celebrity? A simple _hey, I had fun at lunch_ seemed too mundane... even if it _was_ what Blaine had been thinking. 

He bit his lip as he began typing out a message slowly, overanalysing every letter as it appeared on his screen.

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 1 2020 4:29pm:_  
** _Hi, Kurt! Thank you again for lunch, I had a great time. Maybe I could return the favour sometime?_

As soon as the message sent, Blaine turned his phone off, doing all but shoving it under his pillow and running to the other end of the house to avoid freaking out too hard. Instead, he walked to his desk and sat down, trying to force himself to focus on the unfinished lesson plan that sat waiting to be organised. But then he heard his phone vibrate from his bed. Once. Then twice. And then it stopped. 

Trying to ignore the notification felt like letting an itch go unscratched. Blaine sighed heavily and shut his computer screen, walking over to his phone and turning it on, his heart jolting in his chest when he saw two messages from Kurt. 

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 1 2020 4:30pm:** _ _**  
** I should be thanking you for finding my phone! _

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 1 2020 4:30pm:  
**I think I'd like that :)_

If Blaine fist pumped the air after reading Kurt's message, that was no one's business but his own. As he typed out a reply, he heard the front door shut. 

"Blaine, are you home yet?" Sam called. Blaine could hear the rustling of plastic bags. "They didn't have almond milk at the store so I got cashew. They're basically the same right? They're both nuts." 

Blaine rolled his eyes and sent Kurt a reply. The little read receipt turned on and Blaine sat up on his bed, looking out into the living room where he could hear Sam clattering about as he put away the groceries. He normally told Sam everything, but something about this felt so much more... private. Like it wasn't his story to tell.

Before he could linger too long on the detriments of double texting, Blaine sent Kurt another message. Or... another few messages.

 _**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 1 2020 4:31pm:  
** _ _That sounds great :)_

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 1 2020 4:33pm:  
_ ** _Hey, is it alright if I tell my roommate Sam about today? I won't mention names if you don't want me to._

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 1 2020 4:33pm:  
_ ** _Not that it would matter anyway since Sam isn't a fan of One Three Hill_

 _**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 1 2020 4:33pm:  
** _ _I mean he doesn't dislike you guys or anything but your music isn't really his thing. He's more of a country guy haha_

 **_From Blaine Anderson,_ ** _**Oct 1 2020 4:34pm:**  
_ _I'm really sorry if that came out wrong_

As he pressed 'send', Blaine immediately felt the urge to hit himself on the forehead with his phone. He'd gone from careful and calculated to stumbling over his words in two minutes. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and elected not to think about how badly he'd embarrassed himself, getting up from his bed and going to help Sam put away the groceries.

"Cashew milk is not the same as almond milk, Sam," he said, peering into the bags and pulling out a jar of vanilla flavoured whey protein. "I'll still drink it, but leave the grocery shopping to me next week, okay?" 

Blaine felt a vibration in his pocket and he tensed, his fingers clenching the protein powder like a lifeline. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Um... are you okay?" he asked, gently extracting the jar from Blaine's vice-like grip. 

"Yeah, fine," he said, smiling weakly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at the black screen for a moment. 

"You gonna turn it on?" Sam chided him before turning to place the protein powder in the cupboard. Blaine gave him an incredulous look as he turned on his phone, an embarrassed smile growing on his face as he read Kurt's message.

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 1 2020 4:36pm:  
**Is this the roommate who's 'seen everything of yours'? :)_

**_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 1 2020_ ** _**4:36pm:**  
_ _...did I really say that?_

 **_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 1 2020_ _4:36pm:_ ** _  
Yes, you did haha fortunately enough for you it was cute and not strange  
_

**_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 1 2020 4:37pm:  
_ ** _And of course you can tell your friend!! as long as you don't give him my number or anything_

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 1 2020_ ** _**4:37pm:**  
_ _Oh, I would never. Thank you Kurt :)_

"Hey, Sam?" 

Sam turned around, closing the cupboard door gently and dusting off his hands. "What's up?" 

"I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone," Blaine said, leaning on the counter towards Sam and holding up his pinky. Sam glanced at his pinky for a moment before hooking it around his own.

"Okay, I promise."

"Not even Mercedes, Sam, I'm serious," Blaine said, "because you _know_ she'll tell Tina and then by then, all of New York will know."

Sam shook his pinky free and rubbed it gently, laughing at the serious tone in Blaine's voice. "I promise, I won't even tell Mercedes. What's up?" 

Blaine sighed softly, sliding his phone back into his pocket and taking a seat at the dining table. "Okay, well... do you remember last night at Callbacks when I was about to leave? I told you guys I'd found some guys phone in the bathroom?" Sam nodded as he took a seat next to Blaine. "Well, I went to meet up with the guy who owned the phone this afternoon after school."

"Okay," Sam said slowly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Did something happen? Was he a dick? 'Cause if you tell me who it was, I'll--"

"--n-no, Sam, that's... very sweet, but it wasn't anything like that," Blaine said, a smile growing on his face when Sam visibly de-puffed his chest and relaxed in his seat. "it was... the phone belonged to Kurt Hummel."

Sam paused. Blaine thought he could actually _see_ the cogs turning in his mind as he tried to place a face to the name. "Oh!" _Bingo_. "The Kurt Hummel that you're obsessed with? From that band?" 

Blaine could feel heat rising to his cheeks. It felt strange to talk about his _obsession_ now that Blaine had actually met Kurt. "I wasn't obsessed with him." 

"Mhm, your Spotify wrapped from last year tells a whole different tale," Sam said with a cheeky grin. "So, what happened when you guys met?" 

Blaine told Sam the entire story, from Kurt giving him Rachel's details, to the three of them meeting up and Rachel abandoning him and Kurt so they could have lunch, to Kurt giving him his personal phone number. All the while, Blaine could feel his cheeks pinking up from excitement. 

"Dude, this is awesome!" Sam said, placing a hand on Blaine's arm and shaking him vigorously. Blaine laughed and shook his arm out of Sam's grasp.

"It sounds like you're more excited about this than I am," he said, though his heart was beating a mile a minute from just reliving the entire encounter. 

"Do you know what this means?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me, Sam."

"He gave you his number," Sam said slowly, "it means he likes you! Now you two can like... fall in love and get married and adopt adorable babies together. Can I be the godparent?" 

Blaine sputtered, though he couldn't help but imagine him and Kurt standing at an altar together, staring deep into each others eyes as they announced the news of their love to the world. "Sam, two gay guys can be just friends without there being anything anything romantic between them!"

"I don't mean 'cause you're both _gay_ ," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "I just mean... you've been into him for years. This is kind of like the universe telling 

"Well, that doesn't mean it couldn't happen eventually, right?" Sam asked, leaning against his palm. "You like all that romantic stuff, you could woo him." 

"I-I'm not gonna do that," Blaine mumbled, pushing away all thoughts of big romantic gestures and over-the-top speeches. "I think he just wants a friend and honestly, if that's all he wants, I'm happy to provide." 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't seem very excited about this friendship." 

Blaine looked down at his phone and bit his lip, running his thumb against the screen gently. "I just... don't wanna get my hopes up, I guess." He looked up at Sam and shrugged, "I never thought something like this would actually happen, so... I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." 

Sam walked over to Blaine and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, squeezing it supportively. "Well, whatever happens, I'm happy for you, dude." He paused before turning to Blaine, an excited sparkle in his eye. "Do you think Kurt could introduce me to Taylor Swift?"

A bark of laughter escaped Blaine's throat and he pushed Sam away, ignoring his requests for Blaine to hook him up with various celebrity pop divas and shutting his door.

* * *

**_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 2 2020 10:09am:  
_ ** _One of my students just asked if I knew how to play Faster Ride on the piano_

 **_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 2_ ** _**2020 10:09am:**  
_ _And do you?_

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 2 2020_ ** _**10:10am:**  
O_ _f course I do, Kurt, I'm not a fake fan :)_

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 2 2020 10:10am:**  
Aw, I never doubted you for a second_

**_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 2 2020_ ** _**10:10am:**  
_ _If I'm being honest, that song was my favourite off of Clueless_

 **_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 2 2020_ ** _**10:11am:**  
_ _Aw! I wrote that one all on my own you know_

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 2 2020_ ** _**10:11am:**  
_ _Yeah, I know :)_

* * *

**_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 2 2020 5:49pm:  
_ ** _That bowtie you were wearing yesterday_

 **_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 2 2020_ _5:50pm:  
_ ** _Was that Ted Baker?_

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 2 2020_ ** _**5:50pm:**  
_ _Yep! Why?_

 **_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 2 2020_ ** _**5:53pm:**  
_ _I was going through my closet and I found the exact same one! I've never worn it. I'm not even sure why I bought it haha_

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 2 2020_ ** _**5:53pm:**  
_ _Sam got it for me for Christmas one year!_

 **_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 2 2020_ ** _**5:53pm:**  
_ _Oh what a nice gift_

* * *

**_From Kurt Hummel,_ ** _**Oct 3 2020 8:01am:**  
_

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 3 2020 8:01am:**  
This is a really great picture of you :)_

**_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 3 2020 8:01am:  
_ ** _Haha, good morning Kurt :)_

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 3 2020 8:01am:  
_ ** _Exciting plans for today?_

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 3 2020 8:02am:** _  
_A few interviews :( boring_

**_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 3 2020_ ** _**8:02am:**  
_ _No rest for the wicked I suppose_

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 3 2020_ ** _**8:02am:**  
_ _I have to go, class is starting._

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 3 2020_ ** _**8:03am:**  
_ _I'll text you later!_

* * *

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 3 2020 12:40pm:  
**Are you busy tonight?_

**_From Blaine Anderson,_ ** _**Oct 3 2020 12:40pm:**  
_ _Hi, Kurt. I'm doing great thanks for asking!_

 **_From Kurt Hummel,_ ** _**Oct 3 2020 12:40pm:**  
_ _Haha I'm rolling on the floor w laughter_

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 3 2020 12:41pm:  
_ ** _:) to answer your question: I was gonna lock myself in my room and do some grading. Why?_

 **_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 3 2020 12:40pm:  
_ ** _Do you wanna come over and hang out with my friends and I? we were thinking of doing a jam session and dinner!!_

 **_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 3 2020 12:40pm:  
_ ** _Also they wanna meet you bc apparently i've been 'glued to my phone' for the past 2 days_

 **_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 3 2020 12:50pm:  
_ ** _Blaine?_

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 3 2020_ ** _**12:53pm:**  
_ _Sorry! two girls got into a fight and I was the only teacher in the hallway_

 **_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 3 2020_ ** _**12:53pm:**  
_ _I_ _would love to come, Kurt_

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 3 2020 12:53pm:**  
Would you mind if I brought Sam?_

**_(DRAFT MESSAGE) From Kurt Hummel, Oct 3 2020 12:54pm:  
_ ** _Kind of :I_

 **_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 3 2020 12:56pm:  
_ ** _No, of course not. By all means. See you tonight :)_

* * *

The mention of Blaine's roommate-and-best-friend Sam shouldn't have soured Kurt's mood so much. It really shouldn't have, but for some inexplicable (or perhaps perfectly explicable) reason, the thought of Blaine showing up to Kurt's house with his perfect we-met-in-a-deli-and-have-been-friends-ever-since best friend made him feel... strange.

Maybe it was just because this would be the first time they'd be seeing each other in person since their lunch... date? Encounter? Friendly rendezvous? Kurt still didn't know what to call it. All he knew was that he and Blaine had been texting pretty much nonstop over the past three days and he _really_ didn't want that to stop. Kurt reread Blaine's messages and sighed. He knew logically he was overthinking this entire situation. Blaine probably just wanted a familiar face around, but... there was still that little green-tinged monster that nipped away at his brain relentlessly as 6pm neared. 

Dani and Santana arrived first, greeting him with kisses on cheeks and bottles of wine. Dani gravitated straight towards her favourite chair in Kurt's apartment, the comfy recliner that reminded him of his dad, sitting right on top and wrapping her arms around Santana who plopped down into her lap. 

"So, tell us about this guy you invited," Santana said, crossing her legs as she poured herself a helping of wine. "The one who makes you cream your pants whenever your phone goes off."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, pouring himself a small glass and taking a sniff before drinking a small sip. Perhaps he was purposely taking his time and evading Santana's question, but no one could prove that. "Blaine is just... a friend," he said carefully, looking down into the inky red colour that filled his glass. "He's an interesting guy. Really good listener." 

Santana hummed thoughtfully. "'Good listener', that's cute. Are we in middle school?" she asked. Dani smacked her thigh lightly and she rolled her eyes. 

"Don't be rude, babe," Dani said, smiling at Kurt. "I'm excited to meet him. He sounds really nice."

"Mmm. I don't know if I'm excited for him to meet you guys anymore," he said, though the smile on his face betrayed his words. He heard the door open and his heart jumped in his chest before calming immediately down when he saw it was only Elliott. "Oh, it's you."

Elliott placed a hand on his chest. "Aw, it's good to see you too. I missed you and I love you," he said, walking over and giving Kurt an exaggerated kiss on the head before putting his guitar case down and walking to the kitchen to grab a soda. Kurt wrinkled his nose and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to restore the height that Elliott had flattened. 

"We saw each other like two hours ago, drama queen," Kurt said, hitting his legs with a throw pillow as he walked by. 

"So, your _Blaine_ isn't here yet?" Elliott asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"He's not _my_ anything," Kurt replied, crossing his legs. "And _no_. He said he and Sam were running a little late." 

"Ohh, Sam, hm?" Elliott said, crossing his legs and leaning toward Kurt. "Is he cute? And gay?" 

_God, I hope not._ Kurt thought, but he didn't answer, instead mumbling something about finding a takeout menu for them to order from. As he walked to the kitchen to grab a few menus, the door burst open and Rachel came flying in in a huff, taking her huge sunglasses off and placing them in her handbag.

"Is he here? Did I miss him?" she asked, looking around the living room frantically, as if she would find Blaine underneath the couch. Kurt rolled his eyes. 

"He isn't here yet, Crazy, calm down," he called from the kitchen, watching as she deflated and took a seat on the couch. "Why were you wearing sunglasses? it's 6 o'clock." 

Rachel tossed her hair behind her shoulder and placed her handbag on the floor. "I was coming from the theatre. You never know who could be following. I simply didn't wanna be recognised and accidentally give your address away."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself, walking back into the living room with four takeout menus in hand. "You're so kind, Rach," he said dryly, before placing the menus on the coffee table. "I don't really wanna do pizza but if you guys--" 

The doorbell rang then, interrupting Kurt and alerting them all. Almost simultaneously, five pairs of eyes all turned to stare at Kurt's front door. Kurt hesitated, trying to ignore his suddenly racing heart. 

"If you're not gonna answer, I will," Elliott said, folding the corner of one of the takeout menus. 

Kurt huffed quietly before walking over and squeezing the doorknob tightly. As he slowly opened the door, he let out a quiet breath. _He's even more handsome in person than I remembered._

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said quietly, schooling a bright smile onto his face. It was then that Kurt's eyes moved from Blaine to the man next to him. The tall, blonde, _horribly attractive_ man next to him. "You must be Sam." 

"Nice to meet you, man!" Sam said, nudging Blaine's (who looked only slightly uncomfortable) shoulder. "Blaine has told me _all_ about you." 

Oh. "Has he?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine who was flushing brightly. 

"He's exaggerating," Blaine mumbled, smiling at Kurt shyly. "It's um... It's good to see you again, Kurt."

"Likewise." 

They locked eyes for a moment, before Kurt ducked his head, inviting Blaine and Sam inside. "Um... we were just about to order takeout. Any preferences?" He walked towards the couch to grab the take out menus. When Blaine didn't respond, Kurt turned to see Blaine standing next to Sam stock-still. "Blaine?"

"I think he's broken," Sam said, waving a hand in front of Blaine's face. Blaine batted his hand away and elbowed him gently.

"Sorry! I-I'm fine, it's just..." he looked at Elliott who waved jauntily and then at Dani who was busy observing a menu for a Chinese restaurant. "I think I might be a little starstruck." 

"Oh, right." Kurt laughed awkwardly, "I kind of forgot you were a... a fan." 

Blaine smiled, embarrassment clear on his face. "Guilty." 

"Well, let's get rid of any awkwardness, shall we?" Kurt said brightly, clapping his hands together as he walked Blaine and Sam further into the living room. "Guys, this is Blaine and Sam." Blaine and Sam both waved. "This is Elliott, Rachel, Dani, and Santana."

Greetings and introductions were exchanged and Kurt watched Blaine carefully. He thought he saw his fingers trembling when he reached out to shake Elliott's hand and bit back a smile. _Adorable_.

Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine (and Sam, he supposed) mingle, trying to ignore how quickly he fell into place with his friends.

* * *

"So," Kurt said lightly, plopping himself down next to Blaine on the couch. An hour had passed since they'd arrived and it seemed as though they were both settling in quite nicely. Sam had zeroed in on Rachel early on, sitting next to her while Dani and Santana pulled Blaine into their clutches and didn't let go.

Blaine turned to Kurt as he sat down, seemingly happy to be saved from Dani and Santana. "So?" 

Kurt bit on his lip as he swirled his wine (only his second glass). "So, um..." he looked towards Sam who was entertaining Rachel and Elliott with an impression of... someone. "You and Sam are really close."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he was kind of the first friend I made in the city," he said, smiling lightly. Kurt nodded, trying to decipher the smile on his face. 

"Are you two...?" Kurt trailed off, not wanting to say the words himself. Blaine raised his eyebrows, a look of realisation falling onto his face. 

"No! God, no, um... Sam's straight," Blaine said, laughing uncomfortably. "There was a minute there when I thought... but, no. He's just my best friend." 

Kurt bit back the smile he knew was growing on his face and he nodded, trying his best to look understanding. "Mm, I've been there. Crushes on straight guys." He shook his head comedically, mentally patting himself on the back when Blaine chuckled. "So, just friends then?"

"Just friends." They locked eyes for a moment before Blaine looked down at his soda can bashfully. 

"Blaine, Kurt told us you're a music teacher." The sound of Elliott's voice made them both look up. "You play any instruments?"

"Yeah, I actually play piano and guitar," Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I play violin, too, but it's been a while." 

Then, a mischievous smile grew on Elliott's face. One Kurt recognised all too well. It was his _idea_ face. "We usually like to jam a little when we hang out. Maybe you could play us something." 

"Oh, I-I really couldn't--" 

Before Blaine could finish his sentence, Elliott had grabbed his guitar and all but thrusted it into Blaine's arms. The way his arms and fingers curled around the instrument so naturally made Kurt's face heat up. He shuffled towards Blaine slightly. "If you don't mind," he said quietly, "I'd love to hear you play." 

The look Blaine gave him in return was so eager and open it made Kurt want to weep. "Okay. Okay, sure." He began picking at the strings gently. "Any requests?"

"What's your favourite song to play?" Elliott asked. 

Blaine shrugged. "I don't think I have a favourite song to play."

"That's a lie," Sam mumbled around a spring roll, "he pretty much exclusively plays One Three Hill songs. I had to invest in noise cancelling headphones." Elliott, Dani, and Kurt all turned to look at Sam with matching looks of incredulity on their faces. Sam widened his eyes. "Not 'cause your songs don't rock! It's just... not my thing." 

Kurt rolled his eyes, though there was no heat behind it, and turned back to Blaine who was stubbornly looking down at the guitar strings. "What's your favourite One Three Hill song to play?" 

Blaine blushed. "Well..." he began plucking a melody, his mouth opening to croon out some all-too-familiar lyrics. " _How can you miss someone you've never met? 'Cause I need you know but I don't know you yet."_ Kurt's breath hitched.

He remembered writing that song alone in his bedroom during his senior year of college, his chest aching with loneliness after yet another failed relationship. Kurt knew he was incredibly blessed to be in the position he was, so successful and still so young, but... his entire life, he'd always felt as though something was lacking. As we watched Blaine play and let his voice soak into his ears, Kurt wondered if _Blaine_ could be what he'd been missing all those years.

Blaine's voice was soft and smooth. It made Kurt feel warm all over somehow, like he was wrapped up in a cocoon of warmth and comfort. Kurt never wanted to listen to anything else.

" _How can you miss someone you've never seen? Tell me are your eyes brown, blue, or green?"_ As the word 'blue' passed Blaine's lips, Kurt saw his eyes flicker towards Kurt's and hold his gaze. He was unable to look away, a gentle smile growing on his lips as he let Blaine practically serenade him in front of his friends.

Blaine strummed the final notes on his guitar and silence covered Kurt's living room for a moment. Kurt barely registered that Blaine had finished singing until he heard the sound of Rachel's enthusiastic clapping. He laughed sheepishly and joined in. 

"Oh, Blaine, that was wonderful!" She said, clasping her hands just under her chin. "And so _romantic."_ She gave Kurt a pointed look then, raising an eyebrow at him.

Kurt shot her a brief glare before turning to look at Blaine. His cheeks were flushed and he was smiling brightly, eyes crinkling adorably. "That was really amazing, Blaine." Kurt said quietly, tentatively reaching over and squeezing Blaine's knee. "You have a beautiful voice."

Blaine laughed shyly, looking down at the hand on his knee before looking back up at Kurt. "Thank you, that's... that's crazy coming from you." 

The look Blaine gave him was so full of admiration and _affection_ that Kurt had to fight back the urge to tackle Blaine right then and there. "We should sing together sometime," he said breathlessly, pulling his hand off of Blaine's leg like it had burned him, feigning an itch on the back of his neck. As his hand came away from Blaine's leg, he briefly thought about how his _warm_ his hand felt. 

* * *

The night wound down significantly and one by one, Kurt's friends began to depart. A few moments after Rachel had left with an exaggerated yawn and stretch, citing she needed her beauty sleep before another long day of rehearsals, Blaine stood up, placing his hands in his pockets and smiling at Kurt timidly. 

"You're leaving?" he asked, "it's only... oh." 12:30. Kurt smiled sheepishly. "You have school in the morning." 

Blaine nodded, though the look on his face told him he was just as disappointed as Kurt was. "S _omeone_ has to be around to teach the kids about the difference between a quarter note and a half note and unfortunately, that someone has to be me. Plus, I think it's a little past Sam's bed time." They both turned to look at Sam who was sat next to an amused-looking Elliott, blinking slowly whilst looking down at his empty glass, trying his best to stay awake.

Kurt laughed quietly and stood up from his place on the couch. "Well, thank you for coming," he said, "it was a lot of fun having you here." 

"It was a lot of fun being here," Blaine said quietly, wringing his hands together nervously. "Thank you for inviting us." 

Kurt hesitated for a moment before pulling Blaine in for a brief hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. He felt Blaine pause before his hands came up to rest on Kurt's waist, hugging him back just as tightly. Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder, letting himself be completely surrounded by the intoxicating smell of Blaine's cologne. It was woodsy yet sweet all at the same time. They pulled away much too soon for Kurt's liking, equally bright blushes on their faces. 

Kurt watched as Blaine walked over to Sam and snapped his fingers in front of his face, laughing at the way Sam's eyes immediately widened with realisation. They left together, Blaine giving Kurt one last wave before shutting the door, leaving Elliott and Kurt alone. Kurt stared at the door after it shut, a quiet look of longing on his face.

"You _really_ like him," Elliott said quietly, standing up and placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sighed softly, leaning into the touch.

"I don't know what to do," he mumbled, "I-I can't date him... can I?"

Elliott raised his eyebrows as he gathered a few of the empty take out containers to throw in the trash. "Why can't you?"

Kurt picked up a few empty glasses and placed them in his sink, staring down at the basin for perhaps too long. "He's a fan. And I barely know him," he said, though his excuses sounded flimsy even to his own ears. "It would be weird." 

"At this point, I think he's a lot more than _just_ a fan, Kurt," Elliott said gently, "I saw the way you two looked when he was singing to you. I wouldn't exactly call that 'fan worship' behaviour." 

Kurt thought about the soft look in Blaine's eyes as he sang, the way he'd held his gaze so intensely. It made a shiver rise up Kurt's spine. "I... maybe you're right," he murmured.

After they'd finished cleaning up, Elliott left with a tight hug and a pat on the back, leaving Kurt to soak up the silence of his empty apartment alone.

* * *

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 7 2020 8:05am:  
**Hey Blaine, call me when you get this okay?_

**_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 7 2020_ ** _**8:05am:**  
_ _I know you're probably at school right now but just call me when you get the chance_

 **_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 7 2020_ _8:05am:  
_ ** _I'm sorry_

* * *

The moment Blaine walked into his classroom early on the morning of the 7th of October, he _knew_ something had happened. He'd barely made it two minutes before three of his students swarmed him at the classroom door, all clamouring for his attention. All of their tiny, high pitched voices were mingling into one cacophonous wall of noise and Blaine struggled to make any sense of it.

"Girls!" he said loudly, effectively silencing them all. He tried to fight back the headache he could feel settling in. "Please... one at a time. I only have one set of ears."

All three of them looked between each other before one of them stepped forward, a bright young girl named Cassidy who played the French horn brilliantly. Blaine had been trying to get her to join the orchestra for months. "Mr. Anderson, Ashley, Samirah, and I read an article about Kurt Hummel yesterday." 

Blaine froze, his hand tightening around his travel mug. "Um... alright?" he said as he tried to sidestep the girls and make his way to his desk, "if you're going to ask if you can write your paper about him, the answer is no, seeing as he's not a composer from the Baroque period."

"No, Mr. A, you were in the article!" Samirah said, pulling her phone out of her pocket and practically throwing it onto his desk. "That's you, isn't it?" 

Blaine looked at her before shakily looking down at the phone. There in front of him was an article dated back from yesterday afternoon with a picture of him and Kurt having lunch together. Their very first interaction. Blaine's blood froze stone cold in his veins. 

Then, as though some heavenly deity herself _sensed_ Blaine's panic, the bell for first period rang. He sighed softly and handed Samirah her phone with a tight smile. "I-I... please get back to your desks girls, class is about to start, alright?" 

All three of them tried to protest but eventually walked back to their seats with disappointed pouts on their faces. As Blaine stood up and turned on the projector, he saw someone standing at the doorway to his classroom. _God, it's just one thing after another, isn't it?_ He turned and one of the drama teachers at Park East, a nice woman named Mrs. Chang, standing at the entrance with a sheepish look on her face. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Chang," he said, "can I help you?"

Mrs. Chang looked at Blaine's students before walking up to his desk. "Blaine,' she said quietly (the use of his first name made Blaine's heart fall into his stomach), "Dr. Rasheed wants to see you in his office."

Blaine blinked helplessly, looking at his students who were all watching the exchange with rapt attention. "But... my students," he said weakly. Mrs. Chang patted his shoulder lightly.

"I'll watch them for you until you get back, dear." 

Blaine nodded and turned to his kids, trying to muster up a kind smile. "Guys, I have to go for a moment," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Make sure you all behave for Mrs. Chang until I get back, alright?" 

He threw Mrs. Chang one more apologetic smile before walking out of his classroom and into the empty hallway. He let out a slow, shaky breath and checked his phone, freezing when he saw three text messages from Kurt. His eyes scanned the words slowly, his stomach churning as each second passed. 

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 7 2020 8:15am:  
**Can't talk now, meeting with my boss_

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 7 2020 8:15am:** _  
_Call you later_

He walked to Dr. Rasheed's office quickly, feeling as though the floor might cave from underneath him with every step. He smiled politely at the school's receptionist. The sympathetic smile she gave him in return did nothing to quell Blaine's nerves. 

"Morning, Sarah," Blaine said, pointing towards the principal's door. "I-I'm here to see Dr. Rasheed." 

Sarah nodded. "He's expecting you. You can go on in, Blaine." Blaine let out a quiet breath and opened the door.

Azeem Rasheed wasn't a very imposing man. When Blaine had first visited Park East for his interview a few months ago, he'd found himself instantly liking the man and his kind, wide smile and dark, honest eyes. However, at that moment, Dr. Rasheed might as well have been the bogeyman hiding under Blaine's bed. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked quietly, allowing himself to feel momentarily comforted when Azeem looked up from his paperwork and gave Blaine one of his smiles. 

"Yes, yes, please take a seat, Blaine." Azeem stood up and waited for Blaine to sit down before he sat back down himself. He clasped his hands on his desk and hesitated before leaning forward. "Do you know why I called you in today?" 

Blaine grit his teeth. "I-I may have a... suspicion," he said quietly, his voice coming out strangled. "Is it about that article?" 

Azeem sighed and rubbed his forehead, nodding slowly. "Indeed it is, Blaine. You aren't in trouble so you can go ahead and calm down." Blaine did _not_ calm down. "Now, it certainly is none of my business who you interact with in your personal time. What you do outside of school is your business and yours alone." Blaine nodded slowly. "However, it becomes _my_ business when the actions of my teachers are... putting the school at risk."

Blaine felt all the heat leave his body. "I-I... risk?"

"Since I came in this morning, I've had four different people -- journalists -- call my office to enquire about you, Blaine," Azeem said quietly, "of course I didn't tell them anything. I-I just worry that the school's security may be compromised if these journalists decide they want to try more _aggressive_ tactics to try and get to you." 

"I-I don't see why they would, sir," Blaine said quietly, "I'm not... Kurt and I are just friends, it's not... I'm not..." 

Azeem smiled. "You don't have to justify your relationship to me, Blaine, don't worry," he said, pulling a folder out of his drawer and setting it on the desk. "I just wanted to let you know that we have a protocol in place for this kind of thing." 

"...what kind of thing?" Blaine asked, looking down at the folder. 

"A few years ago, we had the pleasure of educating the son and daughter of a quite high profile celebrity," Azeem explained, pulling out the students file, "now, if need be, we can implement these same parameters for you, should you and your relationship become of interest to the uh... tabloids and such." 

Blaine blanched. "I-I... there is no relationship between Kurt and I, sir, we're just _friends,_ " he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel his heart rate slowly coming back down to normal. "I don't think this is at _all_ necessary." 

Azeem froze before placing the piece of paper back into the folder and shutting it. "Are you sure, Blaine?" he asked, "I don't mean to overstep, but... I did see the pictures." 

A blush grew on Blaine's face and he sighed, shaking his head. "We're just friends. I promise you, sir, you have nothing to worry about." 

Blaine watched as Azeem put the folder away. He looked almost disappointed at this turn of events. He nodded and gave Blaine a kind smile. "If you're sure, Blaine. I'm sorry for taking you away from your class, you are free to go." 

Blaine nodded and smiled at Azeem before walking out of his office. He leaned against the door and sighed heavily, leaning against the door frame to catch his breath. 

"Are you alright, Blaine?" Sarah asked quietly. Blaine looked at her and gave her a wry smile.

"I think I just lost 20 years of my life," he joked lightly, "but I'm fine. Thank you, Sarah." 

Sarah smiled at him kindly. "I read the article, by the way," she said, "you and Kurt make a very cute couple."

Blaine sighed, ready to tell her that he and Kurt _weren't a couple._ But he looked at the gentle smile on her face and he smiled instead. 

"Thank you," he said quietly, before turning and walking back to his classroom as quickly as he could.

* * *

"You have to quash this thing."

Kurt groaned, the blood pounding between his ears as he tried to drown Santana out. "Santana, _please_ , can we not talk about this now?" The fluorescent lights in Santana's office were beginning to give him a headache.

"Um... no. I'm your publicist, it's my job to manage your image and deal with any false rumours about my clients," she said sharply.

Kurt looked at her, sucking on his teeth. "You're also my _friend_ ," he said quietly, "I-I haven't even gotten to talk to Blaine about this whole thing yet, he's still at school."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "Is there anything to talk about? You said yourself, you two aren't dating. We can't just let any publication spread rumours, especially when they're rumours like this," she said, "you _know_ how out of hand celebrity relationship rumours can get, and especially since you're pretty high profile, this could turn _quick."_

Kurt sighed heavily, rubbing his face tiredly. He knew he'd have to say something. It hadn't even been 24 hours since the original article got published and Kurt still managed to count 12 copy-cat publications all posting the same few paparazzi photos. He cursed inwardly that he hadn't been slightly more diligent. 

"And," Santana said suddenly, looking away from her laptop, "how do we know Blaine didn't plan this ambush? He could've done it for exposure, money, anything."

"Blaine wouldn't do that," Kurt said steadfastly, shooting Santana a glare. "He wouldn't."

He looked away when he heard her sigh, ignoring the persistent vibrating of her phone. "Fine. If you say so," she mumbled, turning her phone off for a second before looking at him. "But we really need to get ahead of this, Kurt. You need to tweet or _something,_ tell everyone that the rumours are completely unfounded."

He knew she was right, but the thought of telling the whole world the truth made Kurt's stomach turn. There was something so awful about having to clarify his relationship to the world when _he_ wasn't even sure what the relationship was yet. Santana sighed again but the sound was quieter, more sympathetic. Kurt felt a gentle hand squeezing his shoulder. 

"Look," Santana said softly, "I know this is a... delicate situation for you and I'm sorry. I'm just trying to do the job you hired me to do." Kurt didn't reply, choosing to nod silently as she continued to speak. "Do you want me to write the statement or do you wanna do it?"

"I'll do it," Kurt said finally, grabbing his phone off the table and twirling it around in his hands. "I'll think of something to write when I get home."

He walked out of Santana's office feeling significantly worse than he had going in. He put his sunglasses on and raised his hood despite the rain and begun his journey home, hoping to God there were no press or paparazzi catching his pitiful display.

* * *

**_ Kurt Hummel ✓  
_ ** **_ @OneThreeHummel _ **

_Another day, another completely false rumour. Thanks for taking a nice lunch between friends completely out of context @AdamCrawfordSSM and @StarStuddedMedia. Blaine and I are friends, nothing more, okay? Now let's focus on the music :) what are everyone's favourite tracks from Treasure Trove?_

_ 10:49am ·  Oct 7, 2020 from New York City, NY _

* * *

The rest of Blaine's day went by in a haze. He'd refused to look at his phone, leaving it locked in his desk. Of course, being without his phone meant he'd had to talk to Gary Wiseman, the most boring History teacher in New York, at lunch instead of scrolling aimlessly through messages and social media, but... it was still less anxiety inducing than facing Kurt. 

As soon as the bell signifying the end of last period rang, Blaine felt all of his energy leave his body. He smiled weakly at his students as each one left the classroom and sat down in his chair, staring at the drawer he knew his phone was locked in. He let out a long, quiet sigh as he unlocked it and grabbed his phone, turning it on and watching as his notifications popped up one by one.

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 7 2020 10:50am:  
**Santana forced me to tweet something...I'm really sorry Blaine._

**_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 7 2020_ ** _**10:50am:**  
_ _Do you wanna come over tonight and talk?_

_**From Sam Evans, Oct 7 2020 10:58am:** _  
_did u read Kurt's tweet_

**_From Sam Evans, Oct 7 2020_ ** _**10:58am:**  
_ _sorry man :(_

Blaine bit his lip, anxiety seizing his body as he opened up his Twitter app and went to Kurt's profile. He read and reread Kurt's statement tweet at least 15 times before he turned his phone back off, suddenly feeling like all the air had left his body. 

_Another day, another completely false rumour._

_Taken out of context._

There wasn't anything mean spirited or cold about Kurt's words, but... it still felt like a rejection. A rejection that had come before the initial question itself. He briefly allowed himself to toy with the idea that it had been Santana's idea to write the statement. That those words hadn't come from Kurt and there was still a chance that Kurt felt... something for him. 

Because there had been _something_ between them that night at Kurt's house, hadn't there? Kurt's eyes had lingered on his when he'd sang. His hand had felt so perfect and natural on his knee. _Kurt_ hugged _him_. That couldn't have meant nothing. Could it?

Who was he kidding?

Even the thought of Kurt entertaining Blaine's (misguided, _ridiculous)_ crush on him was almost laughable. If Blaine weren't so distressed, he might've chuckled. He sent Kurt a pleasant, albeit slightly generic, reply and slipped his phone into his bag. 

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 7 2020 3:29pm:  
**Just read your tweet. Don't worry about it._

**_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 7 2020_ ** _**3:30pm:**  
I'll come over around 6_

* * *

Blaine stood outside Kurt's apartment at exactly 5:59pm, clutching a bottle of wine so tight in his fist that his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, rearing back in shock when the door opened almost immediately. 

Kurt was on the other side, looking positively radiant as always. But there was something about him that seemed different. He looked tired. Blaine gave him a small smile and held up the bottle of wine. 

"I thought we could both use a drink," he said lightly, stepping inside Kurt's apartment and toeing off his shoes. A smile grew on Kurt's face and Blaine thought he saw his shoulders relax just a touch.

"Drinking on a school night, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked quietly, grabbing two wine glasses and sitting down on the couch. "What will your students think?"

Blaine let a quiet laugh bubble up out of his chest. For a moment he allowed himself to forget all the messy awkwardness of the morning and just enjoy Kurt's company. He wanted to forget that whole mess had happened and here Kurt was, being silly and _wonderful_. Maybe it would be easier to forget than he'd thought. 

"So... I think we have to talk about what happened."

Or maybe not. 

Blaine sighed as he poured himself a glass of wine, perhaps being a little bit _too_ generous as he watched the liquid fill the bowl. "I..." he took a deep breath before turning towards Kurt, their knees brushing. "I'm really sorry, Kurt."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Wh-what are you sorry for?" 

"I'm sorry that we... that you had to..." Blaine groaned and put his wine glass down, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "If I hadn't said 'yes' to going to lunch with you, you wouldn't be in this mess. You never would've been seen with me."

Blaine glanced at Kurt, watching as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. "Blaine, are you sorry that we were seen together or are you sorry that you went to lunch with me?" 

The question gave Blaine pause, both options bouncing around in his head rapidly. He thought about their lunch together and how surreal it had felt. How Kurt had so quickly went from being his unattainable celebrity crush to someone Blaine could see being in his life for a scarily long time. He couldn't find it in himself to regret saying 'yes'. "I'm not sorry we had lunch together," he said softly, "I-I guess I'm more sorry we were... that someone saw us." 

Kurt smiled wryly. "When you're in the line of business that I'm in, this kind of thing happens all the time," he said, swirling his wine around in his glass but not taking a sip. "If it makes you feel any better..." Kurt placed his wine glass on the coffee table and placed a tentative hand on top of Blaine's. "I'm not sorry we had lunch together, either." 

Kurt's hand was soft and warm on top of his and Blaine fought to hold back the boyish squeal that was _dying_ to escape. He turned his hand over so he could curl his fingers around Kurt's palm and squeeze gently, his thumb running over his knuckles. 

"You know, I wouldn't have minded." 

Kurt's voice startled Blaine out of his reverie, making him look up. Suddenly, Kurt was much closer than he'd been a second ago. "Wouldn't have minded what?" 

He could see the wires turning in Kurt's head as he thought of what to say next. "I wouldn't have minded if," he started quietly, "if the rumours had been... true. But, I guess... it's not such a great idea for me to be dating right now anyway." The look on Kurt's face wasn't one of sadness, however. It was coy. Inviting. 

Blaine could feel a bright blush settle across his face as the quiet confession left Kurt's lips. He tried his best to tamp down the bright grin that threatened to take over his features, trying to focus on the way Kurt's hand felt in his. "You know, I-I got called into the principal's office today at school." Kurt tilted his head in question. "Yeah. He wanted to talk to me about, um... risks and such if this whole 'us' thing _had_ been true. He even told me he had an entire security protocol for pseudo-celebrities." Blaine laughed stiffly, looking down at their clasped hands. "So, I guess it's a good thing we aren't really together, huh? Less work for the school and... and all."

Kurt hummed, the sound much closer to Blaine's ear than he was expecting. He looked up at Kurt from under his eyelashes and breathed in shakily when he saw they were mere inches apart. 

"Yeah, good thing," Kurt whispered. 

That was the last thing Blaine heard before he felt a hand cup his jaw and pull him close, making their lips meet. It was messy and unexpected and a little bit awkward... but it was still _perfect._

Blaine rested his free hand on Kurt's waist and squeezed gently, a quiet sound escaping his mouth as Kurt pulled him closer. He inhaled sharply, breathing in the faint smell of lavender soap and bergamot. Then, Kurt pulled away. Blaine blinked open his eyes and looked at him. His face was flushed and his lips were pink from kissing, but what Blaine gravitated towards was just how _happy_ he looked. 

He couldn't help but grin himself as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kurt's. 

"Was that a bad idea?" Kurt asked breathlessly, his hand dropping from Blaine's face to his shoulder. 

"Probably," Blaine said, though as the word left his mouth, he found that he didn't care one bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song that blaine sings is IDK You Yet by Alexander 23! nobody tell him i stole his lyrics and said Kurt wrote them fjskllfjk
> 
> one more chapter to go and then this baby is finished! I didn't mean to make this chapter as long as it became but such is life. Thank you to everyone who commented and enjoyed the first chapter, I hope i didn't keep y'all waiting long!
> 
> Third chapter to come in hopefully a few days! Comments and kudos are endlessly appreciated!  
> \- Brit xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! this chapter might be a little (read: very) unrealistic but i realise this and i'm just letting it happen fjklslk
> 
> i hope y'all like cheese!

_**Elliott Gilbert and Kurt Hummel Feed Relationship Rumours With Adorable Instagram Snap  
** By: Jean Baptiste · 24th October 2020_

_In the summer of 2015, Elliott Gilbert, Dani Gonzalez, and Kurt Hummel performed their first show together for a crowd of mere tens. That night, One Three Hill was born._

_Since then, the chemistry between Gilbert and Hummel has been palpable. Fans have been left wondering if there is more between the two than just a professional relationship._

_While neither party have confirmed nor denied these rumours, Gilbert recently posted this perplexing picture of him kissing his bandmate's cheek and looking awfully comfortable._

**_@OneThreeGilbert_ ** _What would I do without this one? #friendaversary <3 _

_Could this picture be the confirmation we've been looking for? In any case, we can confirm that they would certainly make a head turning couple._

* * *

Blaine groaned quietly, clutching at Kurt's waist like he was a buoy in the middle of a stormy ocean. "Kurt..."

Kurt grinned, his teeth scraping against Blaine's neck, making him throw his head back further. 

They'd been at Callbacks for no longer than twenty minutes before Kurt told the group he would go buy drinks, giving Blaine a private, meaningful look. Not two minutes later, Blaine excused himself to the to the 'little boys room'.

Ten minutes later and there they were, furiously making out in a darkened alcove by the women's restroom. 

"Kurt," he tried again, huffing out a laugh when Kurt hummed noncommittally, "we should stop. They're gonna get suspicious."

Kurt whined, pulling his lips away with a pout. "Five more minutes."

Blaine pecked Kurt's lips chastely. "We've already been gone for ten," he murmured, "how long does it take to go to the bathroom and buy a round of drinks?"

Kurt sighed, running his fingers through the gel-loosened curls on the back of Blaine's neck. "Fifteen minutes?" He dropped his hands and straightened the bowtie around Blaine's neck. "Okay, fine. Wanna come over tonight?"

"I could be persuaded." He pressed another quick kiss to Kurt's lips before dropping his arms. "Now, go get the drinks. I have to come up with an excuse as to why I've been in the bathroom for ten minutes." Kurt didn't respond right away, a small frown on his face. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"I just... are you _sure_ you're okay with keeping us a secret for a while?" Kurt asked, "I-I just... I don't wanna be the kind of guy who flaunts his relationship too quickly and-and then is left humiliated when it ends badly because that would--"

"--Kurt," Blaine cut him off with a gentle laugh, "I get it. I said I didn't mind and I _really_ don't." 

Kurt nodded slowly, surveying Blaine's eyes for any signs of dishonesty. He didn't seem to find any. "Okay, then..." He dropped his arms from around Blaine's neck and nodded again. "I'll see you back at the table in a few.

He pecked Blaine's cheek before slipping away. Blaine watched him go, unable to hide the smitten smile on his face. He briskly walked back to the table, fixing a frustrated look onto his face. 

"Ugh, the line was awful," Blaine said, wrinkling his nose.

Elliott raised his eyebrows cheekily. "There wasn't a line when I went a couple minutes ago."

Blaine froze. "Um... I was at the handicap stall," he said, "it's cleaner. Lesser known Callbacks secret."

"Four beers, one martini, and two rum and cokes," Kurt announced suddenly, balancing a tray in his arms as he approached the table. He took his seat next to Elliott and across from Blaine as everyone took their respective drinks. 

As Blaine lifted his beer bottle to his lips, he watched as Kurt and Elliott clinked glasses before taking a sip, an uncomfortable feeling settling deep down into his stomach. He elected to ignore it. 

The conversation between the seven of them flowed easily. Blaine found himself caught in a conversation with Rachel about the importance of theatre programs in schools when he felt a foot gently nudge his ankle. 

He looked away from Rachel briefly to look at Kurt, who was staring at him over the rim of his glass, gaze heated. 

Blaine smirked as he hooked his ankle around Kurt's, running the toe of his brogue up Kurt's calf before turning back to Rachel - who hadn't even noticed his lack of attention.

"Mhm," he hummed, taking a sip of his beer in an attempt to cool down his steadily warming face. "I agree completely, though there is something to be said about the detriment of censoring shows in an attempt to make them 'student-parent friendly', don't you think?" 

Blaine zoned out again as Rachel launched into a heated monologue about censorship and script changing, smiling to himself as he felt Kurt's shoe gently move up his shin. 

"Ow!"

Blaine turned to look at Sam who was peering under the table. He hurriedly tucked his feet under his stool. "What?"

"You kicked me!" Sam said, narrowing his eyes at Blaine. 

From the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Kurt struggle to stifle a laugh. Blaine cleared his throat sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't realise... my leg fell asleep."

Sam hummed suspiciously but thankfully moved on, continuing to talk to Elliott about which Avengers movie was the best (the first one, obviously).

Blaine let out a soft breath and gave Kurt a weary look, shaking his head when Kurt simply shrugged.

* * *

The night wound down and soon enough, they were all slipping on jackets and discussing splitting cabs. Blaine was about to approach Kurt so they could go to his apartment but he stopped himself. Kurt and Elliott were standing by a lamp post, hands in their pockets, joyfully laughing together. Kurt reached out and placed a hand on Elliott's arm, and Blaine felt the uncomfortable stomach-churning feeling return.

"Hey, what was that about earlier?" he asked. 

Blaine raised his eyebrows, hoping Sam couldn't see the way he swallowed nervously. "What do you mean?" 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, I know a game of secret footsie when I see it, he said, glancing at Kurt. "Plus, you and Kurt were seriously making eyes at each other all night."

Blaine looked at Kurt before giving Sam a small smile. "I'm sure I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

Sam didn't look convinced. "Okay, whatever you say," he mumbled, "you ready to go?"

Blaine was about to agree when he remembered what Kurt had asked him earlier, during their secret rendezvous. As he looked at Sam, the possibility of him going to Kurt's without rousing suspicion seemed near impossible.

"Yeah," he sighed, "lemme just say goodnight to Kurt first."

He walked over to Kurt and gave him an apologetic smile, briefly eyeing Elliott as he walked away to talk with Santana and Dani. "Hey."

"Hey!" The way Kurt's face lit up made the guilt grow in the pit of Blaine's stomach, "I've got a bottle of wine and the rest of Love Is Blind waiting for us at mine."

Blaine smiled apologetically. "Sam's... suspicious," he said, "'cause of the footsie incident. It'll only make him more suspicious if I tell him I'm coming over."

Kurt pouted. "Aw..." he said quietly, "that's a shame. I was hoping for a little alone time."

Blaine hummed, hesitantly placing a hand on Kurt's forearm and squeezing. "I know, I'm sorry." He bit his lip, smiling cautiously. "Another time?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay... but you owe me a goodnight kiss," he murmured cheekily, "I'll share a cab with Elliott."

Blaine fell silent, a bitter taste settling in his mouth. Still, he managed a smile and squeezed Kurt's shoulder before walking over to Sam who looked wholly unimpressed. 

"Were you saying goodnight or goodbye?" he asked wryly, slipping his phone into his pocket. Blaine rolled his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Dani and Santana, hands clasped, talking with their heads bowed. Santana had a soft smile on her face that Blaine learned she reserved only for her. It felt weirdly private, watching the two of them _be_ together in public. Though, Blaine wondered if that was just a little bit of envy talking.

Suddenly, the intrigue and clandestine nature of his and Kurt's relationship seemed... less fun. 

"Whatever," he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Let's head home."

* * *

The next morning, Blaine reached for his phone and opened his eyes blearily to shut off his alarm. He smiled when he saw a text from Kurt.

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 15th 2020 6:22am:  
** Morning, sunshine!!_

**_From Kurt Hummel, Oct 15th 2020 6:22am:  
_ ** _I missed you last night :( hope you slept well xx_

Blaine sat up, scratching his head sleepily. 

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 6:31am:  
** Morning <3 I missed you too_

**_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 6:31am:  
_ ** _You're up early. Plans?_

There was no controlling the joy in his heart when Kurt answered almost immediately.

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 15th 2020 6:32am:  
** Ell, Dani, and I are gonna be on the View!!!_

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 15th 2020 6:32am:  
** I have to get myself all pretty for TV lol_

**_From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 6:32am:  
_ ** _You're always pretty :)_

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 6:33am:  
** I have to get ready for school. Say hi to Whoopi Goldberg for me lol <3_

Blaine sighed, reading their conversation again and again as a bright smile grew on his face.

As soon as he got to school that morning, Dr. Rasheed pulled Blaine aside, asking that he speak to him before class.

The office door shut behind Azeem and Blaine nervously clasped his hands. "Is something wrong, Dr. Rasheed?"

"Oh, no! Not at all," he said, taking a seat at his desk and gesturing for Blaine to do the same. "I simply wanted to discuss something with you."

Blaine slowly lowered himself into the chair. "Okay...?"

Azeem sighed. "You remember we had to cancel last week's field trip to see the NYU symphony's dress rehearsal."

Blaine winced. "Yes... my eighth graders were very disappointed."

"They weren't the only ones," Azeem mumbled, "we've received several complaints from parents about the cancellation."

"Oh."

"Nothing too intense, thankfully, but uh... I was thinking, perhaps we could schedule another field trip." Azeem pressed his fingertips together, giving Blaine an almost sheepish look. 

"I mean, I'm sure the kids and parents would love that," Blaine said with a smile, "did you have anywhere in mind?"

Azee, smiled. "Well, about that..." he started, feigning nonchalance, "I seem to remember you mentioning before that you were... friends? With Kurt Hummel?"

Realisation hit Blaine like a ton of bricks.

"Yes..." he said slowly.

"Would it be at all possible for you to use your, er... connection? To help us?"

"Dr. Rasheed, I'm not sure I feel comfortable--"

"--Blaine, please." Blaine rose his eyebrows. Azeem looked about seconds away from getting on his knees and begging. "If I have to deal with another phone call from Judy Weiss's mother, I might start pulling out my hair, and... my husband rather likes my hair."

Blaine laughed weakly. "Well, we wouldn't want that," he mumbled. He could feel Kurt's phone number burning a hole in his pocket. "I'll see what I can do."

Azeem grinned at him. "That's all I ask. Thank you, Blaine."

* * *

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 12:35pm:  
** So I had an interesting chat with the principal this morning_

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 15th 2020 12:35pm:  
** Oh?_

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 12:35pm:  
** Oh I didn't expect you to respond so fast_

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 12:36pm:  
** How was the View!!!_

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 15th 2020 12:36pm:  
** AMAZING but I wanna hear what your principal talked to you about_

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 15th 2020 12:37pm:  
** Did you get detention :P_

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 12:37pm:  
** Ha ha, very funny_

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 12:37pm:  
** He actually asked me if it would be at all possible for you to help us organize a field trip for our 8th graders_

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 12:38pm:  
** Maybe to your recording studio... or something_

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 12:38pm:  
** You can totally say no!! I just told Dr Rasheed I'd ask_

_**From Blaine Anderson, Oct 15th 2020 12:38pm:  
**...now that I've asked I realise how uncomfortable and inappropriate this is. I'm sorry_

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 15th 2020 12:39pm:  
** Blaine._

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 15th 2020 12:39pm:  
** When's the field trip? :)_

* * *

The morning of the field trip, Blaine busied himself, making coffee and pouring it slowly into his travel mug. He smiled when he saw Sam stumble out of his room, sleepily scrolling through his phone.

"You're up early," Blaine said, screwing the lid onto his mug. 

"I haven't been to bed yet," Sam replied, pouring coffee into a clean mug and taking a slow sip as he continued to scroll. "Oh. Hm..."

"What?"

"You never told me that Kurt and Elliott were a thing," Sam said, pushing his phone towards Blaine. "If you had, I wouldn't have given you the third degree the other night."

"What?" Blaine repeated, talking the phone from Sam and staring down at the article on the screen.

A photo of Elliott kissing Kurt's cheek stared right back at him. 

His eyes skimmed the article, each word searing into his skin like burn marks.

_The chemistry between Gilbert and Hummel has been palpable._

_Could this picture be the confirmation we've been looking for?_

_They would certainly make a head turning couple._

Blaine stared at the picture for perhaps too long before handing the phone back to Sam and grabbing his satchel.

"You okay, man?" Sam asked, "I know you liked him... I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Sam," Blaine said, not looking up from where he was toeing on his shoes. "I-I'm just gonna be late."

As Blaine closed the apartment door, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and swallowed thickly. 

_**From Kurt Hummel, Oct 25th 2020 7:10am:  
** Good morning!! Can't wait to see you and your kiddos at the recording studio later :) <3_

Blaine didn't respond.

* * *

It turned out, being on a bus with tens of loud, excitable pre-teens did very little to brighten Blaine's mood.

He felt a finger gently poke his shoulder and he turned in his seat, forcing a smile as he faced one of his students. "Yes, Akira?" he asked, wincing as the bus went over a pothole. 

Akira twisted his backpack strap in his hand nervously. "Mr. A, is... is Kurt nice in person?" he asked quietly. Blaine's smile softened, though the mention of Kurt made his supposed carsickness worsen.

"The nicest," he said. Akira nodded but didn't seem convinced. "If he isn't, I... I'll just have to give him detention."

Akira giggled, his concerned seemingly assuaged. Blaine turned back around, his smile falling as he remembered the picture. 

He wished _all_ problems could be solved by a giggle and a quick trip to detention.

* * *

They arrived at the recording studio a few minutes later. Blaine climbed off the bus and watched as his students and the two parent chaperones filed out and lined up. 

"Okay," he called, voice rising over the sound of excitable pre-teen chatter. "I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour, alright?"

As they walked towards the entrance, Blaine saw Kurt, Elliott, and Dani standing out front, ready to greet them. The sight of Kurt and Elliott together made Blaine want to climb back on this bus and hide. 

When they got closer, Blaine could hear the shuttering of smartphone cameras going off behind him, no doubt from the hoard of excitable students. He asked the chaperones to watch the kids for a moment before he walked up to Kurt, Elliott, and Dani. 

"Morning," he said tightly. 

Kurt stepped forward, smiling broadly. "Hey!" he said, leaning in closer. "I missed you."

Blaine cleared his throat, looking down at his shoes uncomfortable. "Um... me too." He glanced at Elliott who was standing just behind Kurt before averting his gaze. It hurt too much to even _look_ at him. "Listen, can we talk later?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Of course."

He forced a small smile before turning back around. "Let's get the tour started! We've booked three rooms for your class groups. Mrs. Schneider's group will be going to Room A with Dani, Miss. Kapoor's group will go with Elliott to Room B, and the rest of you are with me and... and Kurt."

Blaine watched quietly as the kids split into groups, some whining dramatically at being separated from their friends. He felt Kurt sidle up to his side and he stiffened, looking down at his clipboard. "Um... thanks for helping with this, Kurt, I really appreciate it," he managed to say, though his voice sounded stifled.

Kurt nodded but didn't smile. "No worries," he said slowly. He paused for a moment, uncomfortable silence festering between them. "Are you okay?"

Blaine looked up. "Hm? I'm fine. Field trip days are just... stressful."

"Okay, it's just... you didn't answer any of my texts and--"

Blaine cut Kurt off by stepping forward and facing the students who'd since separated themselves into three clumps. "Alright, we'll meet back here to get on the bus at 12:45." 

With that, the groups began to disperse and walk to their respective rooms. Blaine turned and did the same, barely waiting to see if Kurt was following. Part of him felt unbelievably guilty for freezing Kurt out like this... he knew it was immature and unfair. But then, the other part reminded him just how _cozy_ he and Elliott had looked in that article... and the jealousy came rushing back in droves. 

They got to the studio and Blaine couldn't help but smile at the way the kids ooh'd and ahh'd in amazement. He stood back with Kurt as he let the technician demonstrate how to use the equipment. He could smell the familiar scent of Kurt's cologne, filling his nose and making him dizzy, but still, he couldn't relax.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly, "you've been acting weird."

Blaine sucked on his teeth. "I'd rather not discuss this in front of my students." 

"Discuss what?" Kurt hissed, "how you've been icing me out since you got here?"

"Kurt, please--"

"No, I want to know why you're suddenly being so unreasonable!"

They didn't notice the technician stop talking until eight pairs of eyes all turned to face them at once. 

Blaine felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

"Mr. Anderson, are you and Kurt fighting?" A small boy named Jung asked, eyes wide. Blaine forced a smile. 

"No, of course not!" he said easily, walking away from Kurt and approaching the door to the recording booth instead. "Now, who wants to have a go at recording something in the booth, hm?"

All of the students raised their hands, clamouring for his attention. As the first group of kids walked into the booth, Blaine turned to Kurt just in time to see a guilty look cross his face. 

* * *

Blaine grit his teeth as he stood outside Kurt's door. The rest of the field trip had thankfully gone off without a hitch. Blaine and Kurt had parted with stiff frowns and promises to meet up to talk after Blaine was finished at school.

Three hours and a shoddy self-imposed pep talk later, Blaine arrived at Kurt's apartment. He could feel all the repressed jealousy and anger rising in his throat as he pressed the doorbell. He tried to keep his hands from shaking as he heard Kurt shuffle inside. 

The door opened. Kurt was standing on the other side looking none too pleased. His arms were crossed as he moved to the side to let Blaine in. Blaine couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty. 

"Kurt, what you did was _completely_ inappropriate." Blaine knew he shouldn't let his anger get the better of him. He was _better_ than that... but despite what he told himself, his emotions kept bubbling up inside him and spilling over. "You can't just... I was _working_! What made you think it would be appropriate to talk about our relationship in front of my students?" 

Blaine saw cogs turning in Kurt's head as he tried to process his words. That's when Blaine knew he was _really_ in trouble.

"Are you being serious, right now?" Kurt asked, slamming the front door shut. "Look, Blaine, I'm _sorry_ for losing my cool in front of the kids, but... you were being completely and utterly ridiculous today! You were cold and distant all morning, I could barely get two words out of you." 

Blaine clenched his jaw. "Because I was _working._ "

"You and I both know that's bullshit," Kurt said, taking a step towards Blaine. "Are you going to tell me the real reason why you're throwing a tantrum right now or am I going to have to ask you to leave?"

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it._

"Were you going to tell me about you and Elliott or did you intend for me to find out via some bullshit _gossip magazine_?!" 

_Aw, shit._

A myriad of emotions crossed Kurt's face at once. Confusion, then anger, then frustration... then confusion again. If Blaine hadn't been so angry, he would've wondered how Kurt had gotten into singing instead of acting. 

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kurt asked. Blaine's shoulders slumped. Kurt didn't sound angry anymore, he just sounded... tired. Truth be told, Blaine was tired too.

He rubbed his face, trying to calm himself down as he tentatively took a seat on Kurt's couch. "I... I didn't mean..." _to imply that you were cheating on me? To accuse you of dating your best friend?_ "I don't know, Kurt."

Kurt sighed and walked over to Blaine, perching himself on the armrest next to him. "Why don't you tell me what's got you in such a sour mood?"

Slowly, Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket, finding the article Sam had shown him that morning and handing the phone to Kurt. He took the phone and squinted at it. 

"Blaine."

Blaine didn't look up.

"Blaine, look at me."

He felt a soft hand gently caress his chin and tilt his head up so he was finally looking at Kurt. "This is what's been bothering you so much?"

"It's not just that," he mumbled, taking Kurt's hand in his and squeezing it. "I guess it was just... seeing how close you and him are. It makes so much sense, you know? Why would you go for me when you could have him?"

Kurt didn't respond but Blaine didn't need him to. He felt Kurt's thumb gently running over his knuckles and, like magic, he felt himself calm down marginally. "I know it's stupid to be jealous, I _know_..." he continued to speak, "I guess it was just... seeing you two being so comfortable around each other... and the other night at Callbacks, I was watching Dani and Santana and I just remember wanting what they had _so badly_."

"...A cat and a distaste for men?"

Blaine laughed quietly, looking up at Kurt. "No," he said, scrunching his nose. "I meant... they don't have to hide. Or keep their relationship a secret. _Everyone_ knows how they feel about each other. I just want everyone to know how I feel about you." He paused, hundreds of words racing around in his mind as he tried to think of what to say next. "I think this whole secret relationship thing is a little less fun than I thought it would be."

"I know what you mean," Kurt admitted quietly, moving so that he was sitting next to Blaine. He slung his legs over Blaine's lap and moved his free hand to cup the back of his neck. "But we _talked_ about this. We wanted to keep this between us for a while, just until it got more... serious." 

_I think it's gotten more serious for me._ "You're right, we did." He sighed, trying to force a small smile. "I'm sorry for being unreasonable this morning."

Kurt hummed, smiling. "I forgive you," he said softly, bringing Blaine's up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to it. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of your students."

Blaine grinned, the light press of lips against his hand sending sparks through his heart. "You could never embarrass me, Kurt." 

He leaned in and kissed Kurt softly, lifting one hand to cup his jaw. As they pulled away from each other and Kurt turned on the TV to put on the last episode of Love Is Blind, Blaine tried to restore his feelings... but found that there was still a distinct _empty_ feeling in his chest.

* * *

Blaine left not long after they'd finished two episodes of Love Is Blind, citing a lack of energy from the field trip _and_ a pile of homework that had yet to be graded. They parted with a kiss and a wave and soon, Kurt was left alone in his apartment, the only sounds to occupy his brain being the gentle _hiss_ of his dehumidifier in the corner of his living room. 

If you'd asked Kurt to recount anything that had happened on Love Is Blind, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. The entire time they were watching, Kurt had been quiet, his brain occupied with his and Blaine's talk. 

Did he want to go public? 

The idea used to scare Kurt immensely. Sharing his relationships with the world had never been something Kurt was interested in. It all seemed so _personal..._ how could he possibly want to let the whole world into something that was meant for two? 

But then he thought of Blaine's smile, the way his eyes crinkled so adorably whenever he was truly, _truly_ ecstatic... how could he _not_ want to share that with the world? 

He bit his lip as he turned his phone on, his fingers moving as if on autopilot as he typed in a phone number and held the phone to his ear.

"Santana Lopez speaking."

Kurt let out a quiet breath when he heard Santana's familiar voice, albeit tinny from the phone's speaker. "Hey, Santana."

"What do you want, Lady? I'm busy," she asked, though Kurt knew she wasn't. She was probably sitting back in her office chair waiting for 5:30 to hit so she could go home. 

He hesitated, gnawing on his thumbnail as he tried to think of what he wanted to say. "Santana, what was it like when you and Dani..." he inhaled shakily, "when you and Dani went public?"

Santana didn't respond right away. The other end of the phone was so quiet, Kurt wondered if she'd hung up on him. A few seconds later, he heard her inhale slowly. "Why?"

Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Just answer the question, _please_."

"Well, it was rough at first, I guess," Santana said carefully. Kurt could hear the squeak of her desk chair as it reclined. "You know we hadn't been together for very long before all of _this_ started. I wasn't even sure if she would wanna be with me after you guys got picked up."

Kurt didn't respond. He curled his legs under himself and closed his eyes as he listened to Santana, trying to get lost in the familiarity of her voice. 

"It was tough telling people. Besides that one yeast-i-stat commercial I did, I was kind of nobody. People in the business can be really judgemental." Her voice turned low and sour and suddenly Kurt felt grateful that he hadn't gone to talk to her in person. "And don't get me started on the fans. I've heard it all at this point. That I'm only with her for publicity, money, fame, all that good stuff... there are some crazy people out there, Kurt, you wouldn't _believe_."

 _That didn't sound too promising,_ Kurt thought, though he didn't vocalise it. He only hummed in acknowledgement. 

"Despite that, though..." Santana's voice took on a different tone and Kurt could picture her smiling and looking at the photo of Dani she kept on her desk. "I think it's one of the best things that could've happened to us." 

"Why's that?" Kurt asked, his voice quiet. 

Santana paused. He could hear the distant sound of acrylic nails tapping varnished wood. "I mean... I love her, Kurt. How could I not want to--"

"--shout it from the rooftops?" Kurt finished for her. 

"Exactly. _Now_ you're getting it." Kurt chuckled quietly and leaned back, letting his eyes slip shut. "Is this about you and short stack?"

His eyes shot back open. "What?"

"Oh, please," she said dryly, drawing out the word like it was giving her pleasure to do so. "You aren't very subtle. I know disgustingly lovesick when I see it."

Kurt pursed his lips indignantly. "We aren't _that_ obvious," he mumbled, "...are we?"

"C'mon, Kurt, we were all practically taking bets on when you'd tell us," Santana replied. "I had you guys down for next week."

A laugh escaped Kurt's chest before he could control it. "Ugh... we thought we were being so surreptitious."

"Nope," Santana said with a soft chuckle, "so... did you call me because you wanted to ask about my relationship or because you're having thoughts about yours?"

A few minutes later, Kurt hung up, his heart beating excitedly in his chest and a plan set in motion.

* * *

It wasn't often that Park East Middle called whole school assemblies. In the few short months Blaine had been working there, he'd only attended one on the very first day of school. He'd been introduced to the other faculty and the student body _and_ they'd given him a complimentary t-shirt.

Which was why when Dr. Rasheed's voice came over the PA system announcing they would be having an assembly that morning in lieu of first period, Blaine was surprised. Despite his surprise, he guided his class in an orderly line to the auditorium where they all dispersed, trying to find their friends to sit with. Blaine took a seat in the front row where a few other faculty members were. He smiled at them as he sat down.

"Do you know what this is about?" He asked one of the English teachers -- Anthony Kiriakis -- after a moment, keeping an eye on the students as the auditorium slowly filled. 

Anthony shook his head. "No clue," he said, toying with one of his cuff links. "I found out about this the same time you did." 

Blaine hummed in response, sitting back in his seat. Once all of the students were settled, the lights dimmed and Dr. Rasheed walked onto the stage. He looked practically _exuberant._

"Good morning, Park East!" he said, grinning when a chorus of voices all said 'good morning' right back in unison. "I'm sorry to pull you all out of class so abruptly, though I'm guessing some of you don't mind so much."

Faculty and students alike tittered quietly at Dr. Rasheed's joke. Blaine couldn't help but appreciate the man's stage presence. 

"Now, many of you know that just last week our eighth graders went on a field trip to Platinum Sound Recording Studios with the band One Three Hill, courtesy of our very own Mr. Anderson." Dr. Rasheed looked around the auditorium, trying to catch Blaine's eye. He did after a few seconds and gestured towards him. "Since then, I have been approached by a very _special_ person who asked to borrow our auditorium and your attention for just a few moments and, given the immense favour they did for us, how could I refuse?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. Was he saying what he _thought_ he was saying?

"Students, teachers, and staff," Dr. Rasheed said, grinning blindingly, "I would very, _very_ gladly like to introduce Kurt Hummel, Elliott Gilbert, and Dani Gonzalez of One Three Hill!"

The cheers and applause didn't hit Blaine's ears until a few seconds after it started. He was too occupied looking at the stage as the curtains slowly began to draw, revealing Elliott, Dani, and Kurt standing there. Kurt was standing centre stage, holding a microphone and looking so delectable that Blaine just barely fought the urge to fan himself. 

"Good morning, Park East Middle!" Kurt said, his voice soaring through the speakers over a crowd of overexcited teens. Blaine could see his cheeks were glowing bright pink as he looked across the crowd. "I hope you're all doing well and learning a lot!" 

Blaine clapped and laughed quietly over the sound of cheers. He wondered why Kurt hadn't told him he'd be here today... or why Dr. Rasheed hadn't either. He watched as a familiar track started playing over the speakers and Elliott and Dani began playing their instruments. Kurt's eyes slipped shut as he began singing, his soulful voice soaring across the auditorium and filling Blaine's head. 

" _Every night, every day. How about every lifetime?"_ Kurt crooned, sending Blaine's heart soaring out of his chest and practically through the ceiling. " _Yeah, I know what they say, and that's fine."_

Blaine clapped along with the audience as Kurt sang, singing along quietly under his breath as he watched Kurt conquer the stage like he owned it. In a strange way, he'd never felt _prouder_ to be with Kurt, despite the fact that no one knew they were together. 

Then, Kurt looked over to his side of the audience. He seemed to spot him immediately because as soon as their eyes met, Kurt's entire face lit up and he blew him a kiss. Blaine blushed brightly. Even as he sang, Kurt never looked away. Blaine mouthed along to the lyrics, entranced. 

_"Call me crazy, people saying that we move too fast,"_ Kurt pointed towards him, " _Well, I've been waiting for a reason, ain't no turning back."_

They launched into the chorus with Blaine positively beaming. Then, something completely unexpected happened. 

Kurt started walking to Blaine's side of the stage where he was sat, his gaze never wavering. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Anthony's jaw drop as Kurt jumped off the stage and walked right up to his row. Blaine could barely breathe. 

" _'Cause you show me something I can't live without,_ " he sang as he walked closer to where Blaine was sitting. Blaine wondered if those were tears in Kurt's eyes or if it was just a trick of the light. " _I believe, I believe, I believe..."_

Kurt reached his seat and held out a hand. Blaine took it almost immediately, blinking rapidly in a poor attempt to keep his own tears at bay. He knew it wasn't at all professional to cry in the workplace... but professionalism was the last thing on his mind. Kurt pulled on his hand gently until he was standing and before Blaine could comprehend what was happening, he was being guided towards the stage.

The sound of screaming teens faded into the background as Blaine stared at Kurt, his heart in his throat. Kurt smiled cheekily at him before holding the microphone up to Blaine and squeezing his hand, a look in his eye that said _I know you know the lyrics_. Blaine rolled his eyes but grinned despite himself. 

" _Baby, I didn't know, but I'm glad that you found me."_ The lyrics left Blaine's mouth as if he were on autopilot. He never looked away from Kurt once, " _'Cause I'm seeing the most in your eyes."_

Kurt chuckled giddily as Blaine finished the verse and leaned in until they were sharing the microphone, their voices harmonising effortlessly. 

As the song ended, the exertion finally hit Blaine and he tried to catch his breath, grinning uncontrollably when Kurt pressed their foreheads together. "Kurt..." Blaine breathed quietly, "wh-what..."

"I'm shouting it from the rooftops," Kurt whispered, squeezing his hand tightly before pulling away so they were standing apart (though not too far). "Blaine. Mr. Anderson..." Kurt paused, mirth sparkling in his eyes as he paused for dramatic effect. The auditorium fell completely silent, waiting for Kurt's next words. "A month ago, I never thought I'd find someone like you who was so caring and kind and _honest._ " 

Blaine couldn't help a squeaky laugh that escaped him. 

"And then I found you." Kurt paused. "Or rather, you found my phone... and ever since then, I've been trying to play catch up with my emotions. I wasn't ready to say it before but I'm definitely ready now."

"Kurt..." Blaine breathed quietly.

Kurt simply smiled at him, clutching his hand like it was a lifeline.

"I know that saying it to an audience of 500 teenagers and about a hundred staff isn't exactly screaming it to the world, but..." Kurt breathed in shakily. Those were _definitely_ tears in his eyes. "...I would be _so_ happy and-and proud if you would let me call you my... my boyfriend."

As soon as the words left Kurt's mouth, Blaine threw his arms around his waist and pulled him close. He barely registered the sound of high pitched cheers and applause as he buried his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck, his favourite place in the world, and breathed him in. 

He pulled away and cupped Kurt's cheeks, brushing happy tears away and grinning. "Only if I get to call you _my_ boyfriend in return." He said, before pulling him close for a kiss (a very _chaste_ kiss. There were still children in the audience).

It might not have been a rooftop or the cover of a magazine, but it was still perfect.

It was _them_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay the end! idk how i feel about this chapter tbh and i'll be honest? this fic? not one of my faves i've written! but regardless, i hope it was fun to read!!! 
> 
> the song that I stole for One Three Hill is called I Believe by the Jonas Brothers!
> 
> if y'all want to follow me on tumblr or twitter my handle is @byebyeblainey on both!!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! i hope everyone's staying safe out there!
> 
> \- Brit xx

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone was curious/wondering, i do watch danny gonzalez's youtube videos fdjsklj
> 
> this was honestly supposed to be a one shot but as i was outlining it got way too long so it's a short multichap now!!! i'm gonna start writing chapter 2 tomorrow and hopefully it'll be up in a few days! 
> 
> if you're interested, please consider voting for me/my fic in the klaine cc fanfic awards on tumblr!! i put the link above <3 thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> \- Brit


End file.
